Decode Descodificar
by Novinha
Summary: Traducción del fic de Jadells. Ranma Saotome está muerto. O al menos, eso es lo que todo el mundo cree. Sin embargo, cuando Mousse le da a Akane un extraño código, el mensaje tras él cambiará por completo sus creencias y, en el proceso, todo lo demás
1. Chapter 1

**D****ECODE**

by Jadells

**Nota de la traductora: **Al igual que ya me pasó con "Stages", me he encontrado con este fic de remota casualidad, y depués de casi otro año desconectada del fandom de Ranma, simplemente _tenía _que traducirlo. Esta siendo una tarea ingente, la verdad, pero la historia lo vale. La autora, una chica canadiense con mucho talento, me ha permitido traducir "Decode" para que los lectores de habla no inglesa también tengan acceso a la lectura de un fic que sorprende en muchos sentidos, lleno de romance, humor, drama y, por supuesto, batallas, reuniendo a Herb y Saffron, la aldea de las amazonas y consiguiendo que Ranma encuentre improbables aliados. De verdad, os le recomiendo. He intentado hacer una traducción poco literal del inglés y adecuarlo al castellano, ya que el fic está lleno de modismos e idioms de difícil traducción. Si tenéis nociones de ingles, os recomendaría que leyérais también el original. Aunque he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, es probable que con la traducción hayan podido perderse giros o dobles sentidos. Espero que os guste ^^

Aquí tenéis el enlace a la página de su autora, a la que mando un saludo.

**.net/u/1393724/Jadells**

**Capítulo 1**

**Prólogo**

Akane estaba sentada a la mesa a solas, sujetando su té caliente con ambas manos. Contempló fijamente el interior de la taza, viendo con tristeza como las hojas de té flotaban alrededor. El té siempre le reconfortaba. Pero ahora, la bebida caliente no tenía efecto. Después de todo, Ranma, el hombre al que amaba, estaba muerto. El té tenía un montón de propiedades útiles, pero no podía traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Akane suspiró

"Aquí está tu ramen"

Akane miró hacia arriba, encontrándose el gran cuenco de fideos al vapor ante ella, y luego mostró a su camarero una pequeña sonrisa. Este le sonrió a su vez.

"Gracias Mouse" dijo Akane suavemente

Mousse apartó la silla de enfrente y se sentó. Akane levantó la vista de su cuenco y le miró interrogante. Mirando alrededor, vio que el Nekohanten no estaba tan concurrido como habitualmente; Cologne no regañaría a Mouse por sentarse un rato. El chico daba vueltas a un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, y a Akane le recordó extrañamente al batería de un grupo de rock

"Ranma fue siempre un fan del ramen, ¿verdad?" preguntó Mouse

Akane levantó de nuevo la vista, parpadeando confusa. Él estaba apuntando algo en su libreta, y Akane supuso que era un pedido de algún tipo.

"Si" replicó "Lo era"

"Gee, desde luego tenía un buen apetito" continuó Mouse, aún escribiendo

Akane asintió, sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo de un Ranma de lo más feliz engullendo su comida favorita sin nada de gracia.

"De hecho, Ranma tenía un montón de cualidades" dijo Mouse, "Por un lado, nunca se daba por vencido. No importaba cómo, jamás tiraba la toalla. Especialmente en lo que tenía relación con sus artes marciales" Mouse miró pensativo al techo por un momento, y después continuó "Era muy presumido e ignorante, pero…bueno, dulce cuando quería serlo. Sería dulce sin saberlo a veces"

Akane simplemente asintió. ¿Qué hacía Mousse? Aún era tan duro siquiera _pensar_ en Ranma. _Recordarle_ sería como concluir con que estaba definitivamente muerto. Y ella simplemente no podía atreverse a eso.

"También era muy aventurero" murmuró Mouse, anotando más cosas en su libreta "Vivía para sus emocionantes aventuras. Era extremadamente animado, en realidad, era inspirador. Tan fuerte; pero en el fondo un tipo bastante fácil de llevar"

"Mouse "dijo Akane finalmente "por favor"

Se sentía enferma. Su estómago se contraía peligrosamente y sintió que iba a devolver todo el ramen que había tomado. Todo esto, simplemente, dolía demasiado. Se enjugó una lágrima que se le había formado en el ojo. ¿Por qué siempre era Ranma el causante de sus lágrimas? Pero, por supuesto, él había sido la causa de todo. Había sido su todo. Mientras que le venía a la cabeza esta conclusión, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

"No puedo hacer esto" susurró" No puedo"

Mousse permaneció en silencio un momento, y después se levantó lentamente. Acercándose, le tomó la mano con dulzura. Akane levantó la cabeza, mirando sus manos. Si Ranma estuviera aquí, sería él quien la consolaría de esta manera.

"Encuéntrame bajo el puente del canal esta noche. Que nadie te vea"

Los ojos de Akan se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró a Mousse preguntándose qué quería decir, pero se había ido.

Desconcertada, observó su mano abierta. En ella descansaba un pedazo de papel doblado. Alerta pero curiosa, Akane tomo el papel y lo leyó

_**D**__**ecode:**_

_**Ramen/ Appetite/ Never gave up/ Martial Arts/ Arrogant/ Ignorant/**_

_**Sweet/ Adventurous/ Lively/ Inspiring/ Vigorous/ Easy-going**_

_**(D**__**escodificar:**_

_**Ramen/Apetito/nunca se rindió/Artes marciales/Presumido/ignorante/dulce/aventurero/animado/inspirador/fuerte/ fácil de llevar)**_

Akane leyó las palabras y arrugó la cara. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a descodificar eso? ¡No tenía sentido! Buscó alguna pista. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. La D en descodificar estaba subrayada. Akane frunció el ceño ante el papel por un momento, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Dejó una considerable propina en la mesa, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó del restaurante. Observándola mientras entregaba la comida a un cliente, Mousse se sonrió. Nunca sabría por qué demonios Ranma llamaba lerda a su prometida, porque ciertamente no era el caso. ¿Quién adivinaría que Akane era tan buena en los juegos de palabras?

Cuando llegó a casa, Akane fue directa a su habitación. Sentada en su escritorio, sacó una hoja de papel en blanco y el código de Mouse. Miró los papeles tan intensamente que pensó que podrían estallar en llamas. Apretó tanto su bolígrafo que pensó que lo rompería. Entonces, después de una profunda bocanada de aire, empezó a escribir, hablando en voz alta de mientras

"Ramen," dijo, y escribió una gran R en mayúscula en el papel en blanco. "Apetito. Nunca se rindió. Artes Marciales. Presumido". Pronunció las palabras una por una, escribiendo la primera letra de cada. Se echó hacia atrás y su corazón se detuvo. Hasta ahora, en la hoja se leía RANMA. Se apresuró en trascribir el resto del mensaje de Mousse con mano temblorosa

"Aventurero, animado…" murmuró para sí, con voz tan temblorosa como su mano. Se quedó fría y el latido de su corazón le atronó los oídos. Cuando escribió la última letra, el bolígrafo cayó de su mano, súbitamente entumecida. Pronunció las palabras en voz alta, aunque tan bajo que ni siquiera podría considerarse un suspiro

**RANMA IS ALIVE**

**(RANMA ESTÁ VIVO)**

**D****os semanas antes**

**T****wo weeks earlier**

El Dojo Tendo- nomalmente un lugar bullicioso y caótico- permanecía en inquietante silencio. Toda la familia Tendo estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa del comedor, excepto uno. La familia estaba barajando posibles escenarios e ideas que explicasen por qué eran sólo cinco a la mesa aquella noche.

Nadie había visto a Ranma desde hacía horas. La última vez que la familia le había visto, dijo que iba a salir a trotar. Se había perdido la comida y la cena – un enorme shock- y ahora que el cielo se volvía naranja y el amarillo del sol descendía, todo el mundo había comenzado a preocuparse.

Mientras que la familia se sentaba en un silencio anticipado, Nabiki entró en la habitación. Todos giraron la cabeza con caras esperanzadas. Ella se sentó junto a Genma y sacudió la cabeza.

"Ukyo no le ha visto para nada," dijo "Estaba segura de que sólo se perdería la comida de Kasumi por comer algo del Uchan." Añadió con un murmullo.

"¿Qué pasa con el Nekohanten?" preguntó Kasumi. "¿Quizá Ranma fue allí?"

Nabiki sacudió la cabeza de nuevo "Imposible. Ranma ha estado ignorando a Shampoo durante semanas. Realmente se ha hartado de esa loca amazona" dijo Nabiki, con una cara de ¿y quién no lo haría? "No se acercaría al Nekohanten."

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer sugerencias sobre el paradero de Ranma, escucharon un golpeteo familiar. Todos miraron hacia el jardín para ver a Cologne atravesándolo sobre su bastón de madera.

"Siento la intrusión" dijo, saltando sobre la cubierta

A la vista de la vieja amazona, las preocupaciones y sospechas de Akane se dispararon aún más. Saltó de su asiento, haciendo que todos la mirasen con asombro.

"¡Cologne!" estalló, crispando sus manos en puños "¡Si estás aquí es que definitivamente algo pasa!"

"Ahora, Akane..." le advirtió Kasumi.

"Siéntate, chiquilla." Murmuró Cologne, sin inmutarse por la rabia de Akane. "No estoy aquí para causar problemas."

El resplandor del aura de Akane se redujo a un fruncimiento de ceño y volvió a sentarse altiva, resoplando furiosamente y cruzando los brazos con fuerza.

"Disculpe a Akane," dijo Kasumi. "Es sólo que está preocupada por Ranma, como el resto. Verá, no ha vuelto a casa desde que salió a correr antes del almuerzo. Se perdió la comida y la cena, lo que, como sabe, es realmente raro en él. Dígame ¿le ha visto y sabe dónde podría estar ahora?"

Cologne asintió. "Si, de hecho he venido para hablarles de Ranma," dijo. "Sin embargo, me temo que no son noticias agradables, Kasumi."

Kasumi se cubrió la boca con la mano y murmuró un ligero "oh my".

"Entonces, ¿qué ha venido a decirnos acerca de Ranma?" preguntó Soun.

Cologne cerró sus grandes ojos, suspiró y después de un momento, los abrió de nuevo. "Realmente no hay más remedio que ser cruelmente sincera," dijo. "Ranma...está muerto."

Las palabras de la anciana fueron recibidas en perfecto silencio. Incluso los sonidos del mundo a través de los muros de los Tendo parecía haber desaparecido abruptamente.

"¿Está jugando con nosotros?" la voz de Nabiki cortó el silencio como un fuerte látigo.

Cologne sacudió la cabeza. "Absolutamente, no. Nunca "jugaría" cuando se trata de la vida de alguien."

"Pero...pero ¿cómo?" gritó Soun. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

Después de todo lo que Ranma había enfrentado en su corta vida, la idea de que muriera a estas alturas parecía increíble. Incluso había matado a un dios, y más aún, vivió para contarlo. ¿Qué podía haberle ocurrido que finalmente acabara con su vida? Tenía que haber sido algo más terrible que el rey Saffron del monte Fénix, pero ¿qué podía ser peor que eso?

Cologne miró a lo lejos, observando el vibrante naranja del cielo.

"Shampoo le estaba cortejando, como de costumbre. Le persiguió todo el camino hacia el parque. Les seguí un rato para asegurarme de que Shampoo y el yerno no causaban ningún daño a la propiedad. Había una pequeña niña en el agua, pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Ranma la rescató, pero infravaloró la fuerza del agua. Quizá sin su maldición, hubiera salido bien librado, pero su forma femenina es considerablemente más pequeña y débil. La corriente se lo llevaba, y mientras hacia esfuerzos por ponerse a salvo, se golpeó la cabeza con una roca. Shampoo y yo le perdimos de vista cuando el agua lo arrastró abajo. Intentamos encontrarle, pero era demasiado tarde. La corriente se lo había llevado."

"No...oh, no..." murmuró Kasumi, con los ojos inundándose.

"Puede parecer muy poco probable que esto le pudiera suceder a Ranma pero se dice que los malditos por las aguas mágicas de Jusenkyo son muy propensos a morir por medio del agua, es decir, por ahogamiento o asfixia." continuó Cologne. Luego miró a los Tendo y bajó la cabeza. "Siento muchísimo vuestra pérdida. Ranma era sin lugar a dudas un artista marcial increíble y una persona verdaderamente noble, dando su propia vida por una niña a la que ni siquiera conocía. Os dejaré llorar. Shampoo y yo volveremos a China en seguida, ahora que ya no tenemos ninguna razón para permanecer aquí. Adiós."

Con eso, Cologne saltó la valla.

**T****hree days later**

**T****res días después**

"Akane,"

Akane levantó la mirada de su almohada para ver la cariñosa cara de Kasumi al lado de su cama. Verdaderamente Akane envidiaba a su hermana en muchos sentidos, y ahora ya tenía otra cosa que añadir a su lista de razones para hacerlo. Era tan capaz de salir adelante y controlarse, cuando obviamente Akane era tan lo contrario – y la evidencia estaba en toda su habitación y escrita en su cara; su almohada empapada en lágrimas, los ojos rojos que picaban por el llanto constante, el cabecero roto al borde de la cama, dos fisuras en la puerta de la habitación hechos a patadas, y, sobre todo, el boquete de la ventana, resultado de cuando arrojó una de sus pesas por ella

Lo había hecho todo los tres días anteriores, después de que ella y el resto de la familia recibieran la noticia. Kasumi se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició el lacio pelo de Akane.

"Han pasado tres días, Akane." Dijo Kasumi suavemente. "Apenas has comido nada. No te has ocupado de ti misma. Estoy preocupada por ti."

Akane sollozó bajito, apartando la vista y enterrando la mejilla de nuevo en la húmeda almohada

"Por favor, Akane," dijo Kasumi "Haz un esfuerzo y sal de casa. Ve a dar un paseo o algo, y despeja la cabeza. Si no lo haces por ti misma, hazlo por mí. Todo el mundo está preocupado, y estás disgustando a papá."

Akane odiaba preocupar a su familia; especialmente a Kasumi. Siempre intentaba probarles que era fuerte, que Ranma siempre había tenido razón, que era una marimacho más terca que una mula. Ahora le parecía que su familia siempre había visto la verdad leyéndola como un libro abierto.

Akane se dio cuenta de que Kasumi tenía razón. No se había bañado, apenas había dormido, si quiera comido y difícilmente había hablado con nadie desde que Cologne les había dicho lo de Ranma. Simplemente había perdido toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando Cologne salto el muro después de arrojar su bomba sobre los Tendo, Akane se había encerrado en un extraño mutismo mientras que todos los demás lloraban; incluso la reina del Hielo. Nabiki, derramó lágrimas. Finalmente, Akane consiguió recomponerse levemente del shock y consiguió ponerse en pie para salir lentamente de la habitación sin que nadie advirtiera su partida..

Como una máquina, subió las escaleras, y atravesó el pasillo hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró. Permaneció un tiempo sin moverse, mientras la realidad caía sobre ella con toda su fuerza. Bajó la cabeza con el rostro crispado de dolor, sintiendo el corazón tan pesado como una piedra. Dándose la vuelta, cerró la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que las paredes temblaran. Akane escuchó un crujido, y se giró para ver una grieta en lo alto de la puerta. No podía importarle menos.

Dando vueltas, entro en tromba a su habitación, buscando algo que pudiera romper. Con un grito golpeó el cabecero de la cama con el puño cerrado, que también se rompió bajo la fuerza de su golpe. Ni cerca de terminar, pisoteó algunas pesas que descansaban sobre la alfombra. Levantando una, la arrojó por la ventana como si fuera una jabalina. Acertó de pleno, rompiendo la ventana con un satisfactorio _smash_. Los trozos de cristal volaron a su alrededor, incluso arañándole la cara levemente. Akane apartó los pedazos, jadeando por el esfuerzo y por la ira. Agachándose recogió la otra pesa, planeando destrozar la parte de ventana que se había salvado.

Se giró y enfocó la ventana rota con el brazo en alto. Mantuvo la postura un momento, para después bajar el brazo, dejando caer la pesa sobre el suelo con un golpe seco.

La rabia se había desvanecido tan rápido como había llegado, y ahora empezaba a convertirse en algo peor. Akane se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, y mirando el hermoso atardecer a través del agujero de la ventana, por fin, se echó a llorar.

Recordar todo aquello le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió su espina, y Akane cerró los ojos para disipar las lágrimas que se acercaban. Después de un momento, los abrió para contemplar a su hermana. Asintió con la cabeza levemente y Kasumi sonrió.

"Gracias, Akane," dijo Kasumi. "Te prepararé un baño caliente."

Vestida con ropa limpia y oliendo bien, Akane salió a dar un paseo. No era el mejor día para pasarlo fuera – el cielo estaba grisáceo y el aire olía a lluvia. Kasumi le había recomendado que se llevara un paraguas y se pusiera un chubasquero. Así, andó por la calle con su chubasquero rojo y el paraguas amarillo fuertemente sujeto. Su corazón volvió a doler por enésima vez mientras caminaba junto a la familiar verja sobre la que Ranma siempre caminaba. La única vez que ella se había hartado porque él nunca caminara a su lado, le espetó "¿ Porque siempre vas por esa estúpida valla?" a lo que él replicó "Todo es entrenamiento. ¿Quieres unirte a mí? Podrías practicar el equilibrio."

Obviamente, esto resultó en que ella se molestara, pero después de un momento de discusión, ella se dio cuenta de que tenía algo de razón. Akane se subió con él a la valla, y él continuó el camino sin decir una palabra. Ella resbaló al cabo de uno o dos minutos, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar sorprendida antes de que él se diera la vuelta y la cogiera con esa increíble velocidad que ella siempre le envidió. Avergonzada de haberse caído tan pronto, apartó la mirada, sonrojándose. Para su disgusto, escuchó un carcajeo de Ranma.

"De veras, marimacho." Había dicho. "Eres tan torpe."

Akane se sonrojó con el recuerdo de la cara de Ranma tan cerca de la suya mientras permanecían quietos en la postura en la que él la había bajado al suelo, con su aliento acariciando su cara mientras hablaba y exhalaba, y sus ojos azul grisáceos brillando divertidos.

Akane suspiró y apartó rápidamente la imagen de su cara de la mente antes de que la pena la consumiera de nuevo. Se sentía como si hubiera caminado una eternidad antes de que parase finalmente en la puerta del siempre tan familiar restaurante. Su estómago gruñó en el momento justo, y ella estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por el cómico momento. Imaginó que podría parar un momento para comer un poco. Un cuenco caliente de ramen le sonaba genial en este momento. Con la imagen de una taza humeante de fideos viniéndole a la cabeza la boca se le hizo agua y entró en el restaurante, ajena a que todo iba a cambiar.

Hasta aquí el prólogo. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible teniendo en cuenta la extensión de los 21 capítulos T.T

El fic ya está terminado y juro solemnemente que esta vez, ya que el desarrollo de la historia no depende de mis estados anímicos ni mi inspiración, lo acabaré.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Novinha


	2. El engaño de Cologne

**C****hapter One:**

Cologne's Deceit

El engaño de Cologne

Akane no estaba segura de que le había llevado al Nekohanten aquel día. Imaginaba que debía haber sido cosa del destino de alguna manera. En cualquier caso, destino o no, fue bueno que entrara dentro. Ahora sabía la verdad.

Ranma no estaba muerto. Una alegría extraña, nunca antes experimentada, la embargó por milésima vez mientras caminaba. Como Mouse le había indicado, se dirigía al puente del canal. Obviamente, tenía más información acerca de Ranma que no podía explicarle en el restaurante o poner en código.

Mientras caminaba, consideraba todas las preguntas que formularía a Mousse cuando llegara al canal. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué les había dicho Cologne que Ranma estaba muerto – que se había ahogado rescatando a una niña – cuando estaba con vida? ¿Qué planeaba hacer que le obligara a contar una mentira de ese calibre? ¿Estaba Shampoo implicada? Es decir, tenía que estarlo si se trataba de Ranma. ¿Dónde estaba Ranma, si seguía con vida? ¿Le había encerrado Cologne en la parte de atrás del Nekohanten?

Mientras que todas esas preguntas y más se arremolinaban en su cabeza, alcanzó a ver el puente. Se apresuró a llegar a la colina que la conduciría debajo, acelerando el ritmo a medida que aumentaba su adrenalina. Caminó bajó el puente y divisó a Mousse de inmediato vestido con su túnica blanca de costumbre, lo que le hacía más visible en la oscuridad de la noche. Akane tuvo que acercarse para que la reconociera debido a la mala vista del muchacho.

"Akane Tendo," le reconoció. "Gracias por reunirte conmigo."

"Por supuesto," dijo Akane "Así que vayamos directos al meollo de la cuestión, Mousse. Esto no será una trampa o algo así, ¿verdad?"

Mousse sonrió con sorna. "Aunque lamento un poco que no confíes en mí, a la vez tengo que admirarlo" dijo. "Para responder a tu pregunta, no, esto no es una trampa" El chico se colocó las gafas de culo de botella en el puente de la nariz. "Seguro que tienes un montón de preguntas para mí"

"Por supuesto que las tengo." Contestó Akane.

"Bien, para eso estamos aquí." Dijo Mouse. "Escuchémoslas"

Akane entró de lleno. "¿Por qué Cologne le dijo a mi familia que Ranma se había ahogado?"

"Porque," replicó Mousse. "no quería que estuvierais al tanto de sus planes."

"¿Y que planes son lo bastante importantes como para que se viera obligada a contarnos esa horrible mentira?" preguntó Akane, con la rabia a punto de ebullición.

"Lo de siempre, lo de siempre." dijo Mousse. "Quiere la sangre de Ranma en nuestra tribu."

"¿Entonces, que le pasó realmente a Ranma si no se ahogó salvando a una niña?" inquirió Akane.

"Como os contó Cologne, Shampoo le estuvo persiguiendo" Mousse puso mala cara, y su tono se volvió más amargo. "Ella le retuvo en un lugar aislado y comenzó a usar sus...encantos femeninos...para coger a Ranma desprevenido. Sabes como se ofusca con las mujeres. De todas maneras, una vez hecho, Cologne usó un punto de presión y le noqueó. Algunos miembros de nuestra tribu habían llegado antes en barco; Shampoo se encontró con ellos y se apresuraron en volver a China, mientras que Cologne se quedaba por la ciudad contándole a todo aquel que conociera a Ranma la falsa historia para encubrirlo."

"¿Pero, por qué una mentira así?" preguntó Akane, en voz baja pero firme "¿No le importaba lo mucho que hiriera a mi familia?... ¿No podía haber dado una excusa diferente para secuestrarle? ¿Tenía que decirnos que se había ahogado?"

"Intenté decirle que era demasiado cruel," dijo Mouse con cara comprensiva. "A ella le tenía sin cuidado."

"¿Entonces, si has sabido la verdad todo este tiempo, por qué esperar a decírmelo ahora?" preguntó Akane, en tono triste "Quiero decir, no he salido de casa, he llorado más que en toda mi vida… pensando que Ranma estaba… se había ido…cuando en realidad sigue con vida" las lágrimas que se iban formando se atrevían a extenderse. Akane apretó los puños.

"Um...bueno...perdóname, pero... eso fue, en parte, por tu culpa," dijo Mousse, avergonzado y temeroso de la ira de Akane después de ver cómo vapuleaba a Ranma cuando le provocaba.

Akane apartó las lágrimas, y miró a Mousse con asombro. "¿_Huh_?"

"Verás, Cologne ha estado con el ojo puesto en mí desde que idearon este plan. No podía ir a contártelo, lo habría sabido. Incluso contrató personal extra para que yo no saliera a cumplir encargos. Sólo podía esperar a que tú vinieras a verme."

"Entonces, ¿qué planea Cologne hacer con Ranma? Él no quiere a Shampoo, eso es más que obvio – no se casaría con ella de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Va a utilizar alguna extraña poción de amor amazona?" preguntó Akane con el ceño fruncido.

"Ella está sopesando sus opciones," dijo Mousse. "Shampoo puede haber usado pociones de amor en el pasado, pero ahora no quiere hacerlo. Quiere intentar que Ranma se enamore de ella sin ningún hechizo."

"Es una sorpresa, viniendo de _Shampoo_." Se quejó Akane.

"Escuché a Cologne hablando por teléfono acerca de Ranma," continuó Mousse. "Ella ordenó que nadie hiciera nada con él hasta que regresara a la tribu, y hasta entonces, mantenerle vigilado. Cologne sabe que, probablemente desde el momento que llegara, Ranma iba a luchar para volver. Lo más probable es que le tengan encerrado en una celda o algo así."

El pensamiento enfadó a Akane profundamente.

"Así que, recapitulemos," dijo. "Ranma no está muerto. En realidad, está secuestrado, le han llevado a China y ahora le mantienen cautivo."

Mousse asintió. "Eso es."

"¿Soy la única a la que le has contado esto?" preguntó Akane.

Mousse asintió de nuevo. " Sí. No podía arriesgarme a que llegara una palabra de esto a oídos de Cologne. Por eso, te pido que no le cuentes nada a tu familia de esto."

Akane meditó por un momento, mordiéndose el labio. Eso sería difícil para ella, viendo a todo el mundo tan desconsolado en casa. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerles felices de nuevo, para simplemente poder contarles la verdad. Pero sin embargo sabía que era por el bien de Ranma, para rescatarle. Asintió firmemente.

"Además," continuó Mousse, "Espero que seas tan buena mentirosa como Cologne."

Akane quirked an eyebrow. "¿Y eso por qué?"

"No me digas que no es obvio a estas alturas" dijo Mousse con una carcajada. "Te voy a llevar a China."

"¡Estoy en casa!" dijo Akane, entrando por la puerta principal de la residencia Tendo. Kasumi salió del salón y sonrió a su hermana.

"¡Bienvenida a casa, Akane! ¿Podrías venir al salón, por favor? A Papá le gustaría hablar contigo."

Akane parpadeó confusa ante lo que le pedían mientras se desataba los zapatos, y luego asintió. Kasumi guió a Akane hasta el salón y se sentó. Akane permaneció cerca de la puerta, mirando a su padre, que la enfrentaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. Era fácil adivinar que Soun, como el resto de los Tendo, estaba aún de luto. Kasumi lo escondía con su felicidad habitual y su estilo maternal, pero incluso en ella, la pena era patente. Sus ojos brillaban tan resplandecientes como siempre. Soun, por otro lado, mostraba su depresión a las claras. Tenía la piel pálida, ojeras bajo los ojos oscuros y los hombros caídos. Akane le había visto así hacía mucho tiempo; tiempo atrás, cuando su madre había fallecido.

"¿ Qué ocurre, papá?" preguntó Akane, intentando mantener el dolor en la voz mientras miraba el rosto mortecino de su padre.

"Entra y toma asiento, Akane." Dijo Soun en voz baja.

Akane asintió y entró en el salón, sentándose a la derecha de su padre, de cara a Kasumi, sentada a la izquierda.

"Sé que será...un tema muy delicado para ti, querida, pero me temo que tenemos que tratarlo." Empezó Soun. "Akane, como bien sabes, eres la heredera de la escuela de artes marciales Todo-vale."

"Sí." Replicó Akane.

"Esto sigue en pie, por supuesto." Continuó Soun, mirando ahora a Akane a los ojos. "Sin embargo, no puedes cumplir con esto hasta que te hayas casado."

"Lo sé, Padre."dijo Akane, tranquila.

Soun observó a su hija por un momento, sorprendido de que estuviera siendo tan pacífica.

"Bien, de nuevo, como sabes, el heredero iba a ser Ranma, cuyo padre acordó conmigo que un día os casaríais y tomaríais la escuela…" Él paró un momento para tomar una profunda inspiración. "Este acuerdo...Genma y yo le hemos anulado"

Ante esto, Akane perdió finalmente la compostura.

"¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué, Papá?" exclamó Akane sorprendida.

Entonces, se sintió increíblemente estúpida y Soun respondió rápidamente con la respuesta que se figuraba.

"Akane, cariño...Ranma...se ha ido." Contestó Soun.

Cuando realmente pensara en ello, Akane debería haber supuesto que algo como esto ocurriria en algún momento. Es decir, no puedes estar comprometido con alguien que estuviera muerto.

"Saotome y yo hemos roto el acuerdo, y ahora vas a casarte con otra persona." terminó Soun.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a asomar en el borde de los párpados de Akane. Quería contarle la verdad tan desesperadamente; gritar a todo pulmón que Ranma no estaba muerto, que ella aún estaba comprometida con él, y que no se casaría con ningún otro hombre cuando ella sabía la verdad.

Pero no podía. Le había dado su palabra a Mouse. Mientras que ella sabía que Ranma estaba vivo, su familia y todos los demás lo ignoraban; era la única manera de de que tuvieran una oportunidad de rescatarle. Ella se había figura que el secreto sería difícil de mantener, pero esto lo cambiaba todo.

Por otra parte, este dilema podía ser la perfecta ocasión que la ayudaría a contar la mentira que necesitaba a su familia. Ya que, para su desgracia, no era una buena mentirosa como Cologne. En realidad, era una mentirosa atroz. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría contar a la familia para que la permitieran ir a China sin preocuparles o dejarles de lado

Es decir, ¿qué podía contarles?

_"__¡Chao, chao! __¡Me piro a China a rescatar a Ranma de una panda de amazonas tronadas! __¡Deseadme suerte!"_

No. Definitivamente, no. Akane meneó la cabeza, tanto por la estupidez de sus pensamientos como de rabia por lo que su padre pretendía ahora de ella. No, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. Era su billete a China. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta que Ranma utilizaba esa frase de continuo.

Podría llegar a China, y hacerlo de manera creíble. Puede que no fuera una mentirosa demasiado convincente, pero, curiosamente, era bastante buena actriz. Además, no era como si estuviera mintiendo. Estaba legítimamente enfadada, después de todo. Una forma más adecuada de describir lo que iba a hacer sería el término exagerar.

Akane se puso en pie de un salto y apretó los puños.

"No..." gruñó. "De ninguna manera."

"Akane, querida, por favor" empezó Soun con preocupación.

"¡_No_!" gritó Akane "¡_NO_, Ni sueñes con que voy a casarme con otro! ¡No me importa si Ranma está muerto! ¡No me casará con nadie más, y no puedes obligarme!"

"Akane, por favor, cálmate..." le rogó Kasumi.

Akane no gritaría a Kasumi. Ya era lo bastante duro gritar a su padre. Decidiendo que ya había expresado su punto de vista, salió del salón corriendo, se apresuró por las escaleras y entró en su habitación, asegurándose de hacer ruido.

Cerró la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, mordiéndose el labio cuando la grieta que había hecho anteriormente se abrió un poco más. Se apoyó contra la puerta, y respiró tratando de calmarse, esperando a que la adrenalina disminuyera.

Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa. Fue hacia su armario con una sonrisilla satisfecha en los labios y sacó su bolsa de viaje.

_He decidido irme a un viaje de entrenamiento. No sé adónde iré ni cuanto tiempo estaré fuera. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir adelante con esto. _

_Necesito aclarar mis ideas durante un tiempo. Por favor, por favor, no os preocupéis por mí. __Os quiero a todos. _

_- Akane_

Kasumi miró la carta durante un minuto, releyéndola para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. Para estar segura, subió presurosa las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de su hermana pequeña. Aparte de las grietas en el marco de la puerta y la cama, y el boquete de la ventana, no había nada fuera de lugar Fue hacia el armario, descubriendo que el paquete de viaje de Akane había desaparecido, así como la mitad de su guardarropa. Kasumi cerró el armario, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. De alguna manera, ella había sabido que algo como esto iba a pasar. Había intentado razonar con su padre, decirle que Akane estaba aún de duelo por Ranma. Al fin y al cabo, sólo habían pasado tres días desde que Cologne les había contado que se había ahogado. Sin duda no podía esperar que se tomara sus nuevas a la ligera.

Los ojos de Kasumi se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo se desmoronaba. No lo había visto, pero Ranma era el pegamento que mantenía a la familia unida. Desde la muerte de su madre hacía tantos años, habían luchado tanto emocional como financieramente. Cuando Ranma entró en sus vidas, devolvió a los Tendo la esperanza de que Akane y Ranma se casaran algún día, llevaran el negocio, y trajeran de nuevo la prosperidad al dojo y conservaran el estilo Todo-vale para otra generación. Y no sólo eso, sino que el estrafalario artista marcial con trenza ayudaba con su simple presencia.

Su alocada vida implicaba a cualquiera que entrase en contacto con él, y serían instantáneamente empujados al tornado de locura en la que vivía de manera constante. Bregar con los problemas de Ranma era un reto, si, pero mantenía a los Tendo ocupados, esperando siempre cosas que las familias normales no esperarían, y haciendo sus vidas emocionantes. Y todo era gracias a Ranma.

Ahora, sin él, su esperanza se había evaporado, ese fuerte pegamento que los había unido cuando fue llevado a la casa por primera vez (como una jovencita pelirroja en los hombros de un enorme panda) se estaba debilitando rápidamente, y todo se iba al garete. Reprimiendo un sollozo, Kasumi salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Padre!" gritó Kasumi. "¡Padre! ¡Se ha ido! ¡Akane se ha ido!"

"Bien hecho, Akane Tendo."

Mousse y Akane estaban bajo el puente del canal una vez más. Mousse ya estaba allí cuando Akane llegó con su gran mochila de viaje a la espalda. Le contó a Mousse lo de su compromiso anulado con Ranma y como su padre pretendía que ahora se casara con otra persona, y lo de la nota que había dejado en la mesa del salón a primera hora. Se imaginaba que la madrugadora Kasumi ya habría encontrado la nota a estas alturas.

"¿Entonces, cómo vamos a llegar a China?" preguntó Akane. "No iremos a nadar todo el camino como Ranma, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no." dijo Mousse. Akane dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Vamos a ir volando."

Akane casi cae de cara al suelo.

"Vo..¿volando?" le espetó. "¿Quieres decir, como...con tu maldición, o...?"

Mousse le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva. Vale, quizá Ranma tenía razón con que a veces estaba un poco fuera de onda. "No, no vamos a volar sobre mí." dijo "Nos vamos en avión."

Esto no tranquilizó a Akane para nada. "¿De dónde demonios has sacado el dinero para los billetes de avión?" preguntó.

Mousse sonrió. "¿Te crees que trabajo en el Nekohanten sin ningún salario? He estado ahorrando desde que llegué a Japón.- de todas maneras no he comprado nada. Sin embargo, creo que Shampoo me roba a veces. Lo sé porque cuando descubro que me falta dinero ella aparece con un vestido nuevo, o cosas así."

Akane frunció el ceño. Que propio de Shampoo. "De veras, Mousse, no entiendo qué ves en ella. Está constantemente decepcionándote y tratándote como si fueras basura. Y te roba TU dinero para comprarse ropa. ¿Por qué la soportas?

Mousse sonrió. "_Verdaderamente es útil hablar contigo_." dijo. "¿Por qué soportas tú a Ranma?"

Eso pilló a Akane desprevenida. Rápidamente apartó la mirada mientras que el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas como un acto reflejo, aunque realmente no tenía demasiada importancia ya que Mouse apenas podía verla.

"Bueno... Desde luego soy la primera en admitir que a veces es un completo imbécil..." Akane se calló y apartó la mirada de Mousse y cambió el tono a uno de broma. "Quiero decir, él es realmente presumido e ignorante... pero dulce cuando quiere serlo. Sip, a veces puede ser dulce sin darse cuenta."

Un rubor cubrió rápidamente el rostro de Mousse cuando se dio cuenta de que Akane le estaba copiando las palabras del día anterior en el Nekohanten. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, apartando la vista. Akane soltó una risita.

"Si, bueno...después de escuchar a Shampoo repetir hasta la saciedad lo increíble que era su Airen ...esto es un soplo de aire fresco."

"Desde luego, desde luego." Akane sonrió, y entornó los ojos juguetonamente.

"De todas maneras, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Para cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto nuestro avión estará listo."

Akane asintió, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su cara. Iría a China, encontraría la aldea amazona, rescataría a Ranma y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_Bueno_, pensó Akane mientras que Mousse subía la colina para alcanzar la calle, _tan normal como puedan ser las cosas por aquí, quiero decir._

Shampoo caminaba por la aldea lentamente con una mirada cansada y los hombros caídos por la derrota. La atmósfera alrededor era bullicioso; parecía que todo el mundo tuviera algún lugar al que dirigirse. Entrando en una tienda de campaña, escapando del flujo constante de gente fuera, Shampoo se encontró con el olor de la tempura.

Una mujer levantó la vista de su cocina con la llegada de Shampoo, y sus ojos se encontraron. Era de fuerte constitución y largo cabello del color de la berenjena, que estaba sujeto en intrincadas trenzas con cuentas de colores y plumas enganchadas mediante hilos. Tenía los ojos rojos como Shampoo, pero eran un rojo más oscuro, casi caoba.

"¿Hambrienta?" preguntó la mujer en mandarín. Su tono era firme. Si eras de corazón débil, una charla casual con esa te pondría nervioso, pero Shampoo estaba tranquila.

Shampoo sacudió la cabeza. Entró en la tienda y se sentó enfrente de la mujer. Esta observó a Shampoo durante un instante con ojos duros y la boca apretada en una línea. Entonces, se encogió de hombros, murmurando un "haz lo que te de la gana" y se preparó un plato para ella.

"¿No hay suerte con él, por lo que veo?" dijo la mujer después de dar un mordisco.

"No," dijo Shampoo. "Creo...que me odia."

La mujer levantó la vista de su comida para dirigirla hacia Shampoo, con las cuentas de su pelo entrechocando cuando movió la cabeza. Sus ojos mostraron una emoción que Shampoo no podía clasificar—pero sabía, conociendo a la mujer, que no era comprensión. Esta tomó otro bocado.

"¿Qué esperabas?" le dijo.

Shampoo la miró, confusa.

"¿Quién no lo haría tras haber sido secuestrado, después de todo?" continuó la mujer masticando.

"Esta es...la única manera." susurró Shampoo, pareciendo abatida.

La mujer tragó el bocado, y sus ojos duros se transformaron en hielo. "¿La 'única manera' que te queda es la violación?"

Shampoo se encogió ante el tono áspero de su voz.

"Yo—yo no he..." comenzó sin convicción.

"Pero recurrirás a ella."

La certeza en el tono de la mujer hizo que Shampoo temblara. "¡No!" gritó, levantando la vista. "¡Yo—no lo haría! ¡Jamás...!"

" Puede que no ahora," dijo, hurgando en la tempura con sus palillos verde. "pero una vez que él haya estado aquí el suficiente tiempo, y siga obstinado, lo harás."

Shampoo sacudió la cabeza, pero la mujer no discutió más, tomando otro bocado de su comida. Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras que terminaba su plato.

"¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? Se está enfriando." Dijo finalmente con tono ligero, como si no acabaran de haber tenido una tensa discusión.

Shampoo se puso en pie. "No, gracias."

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y caminó de nuevo hacia la entrada de la tienda.

"Shan Pu."

Shampoo giró la cabeza. La mujer la miraba con sus duros ojos caoba y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

"Sabes que siempre me importarás," dijo. "Pase lo que pase."

Shampoo se limitó a asentir una vez, con sus rojos ojos tristes.

"Sí, tía Luu Fa," murmuró Shampoo. "Lo sé."


	3. Hacia China To China

**C****hapter Two**

Hacia China

"Este...lugar está..._lleno_!" gritó Akane.

Era peor que los pasillos de la escuela entre clase y clase. Akane estuvo cerca de perder a Mousse tantas veces que recurrió a aferrarse a la larga manga del chino. Por supuesto, con Mousse y su nefasta vista, eso no mejoró demasiado las cosas. Chocaba con la gente constantemente ganándose gritos, juramentos y miradas torcidas del resto de bulliciosos usuarios del aeropuerto.

Incluso en los repletos pasillos de la escuela, Akane nunca había tenido que preocuparse realmente por chocar con nadie- no sólo porque tuviera una visión de diez, sino también porque era muy buena bandeándose entre la multitud, y cuando la gente abarrotaba los pasillos de charleta, no tenía problemas en pisar cabezas para poder pasar. Lo había hecho tanto que la gente aprendió a dejar libre el pasillo cuando ella andaba cerca.

Luego, cuando llegó Ranma, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron completamente. Por alguna razón, sin ninguna advertencia por parte de Ranma, la gente se apartaba de él como si fuera Moisés separando las aguas del Mar Rojo. A Akane siempre le había parecido extraño; no estaba segura de si lo hacían por miedo o por respeto. Después de todo, Ranma no había tardado demasiado en ganarse la reputación de delincuente entre compañeros y profesores

Este extraño poder que tenía Ranma hacía muy peregrina la idea de que hubiera sido secuestrado. Por mucho que no fuera el estereotipo de príncipe azul, no era en absoluto una damisela en apuros (además, si alguien se atreviera a llamarle damisela se pondría fuera de sí, incluso cuando la mitad del tiempo lo fuera)

Como Mouse había dicho, una vez que Ranma despertara, intentaría escapar a cualquier precio. Que le secuestraran ya era bastante malo, pero ser retenido como prisionero sería un enorme golpe para su ego. "¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!" espetó irritado un hombre a Mousse, sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos.

Akane se colocó delante de Mousse y miró al hombre vehementemente.

"¡Relájate! Para tu información, no ve bien. Por lo que he visto apenas te ha rozado, ¿así que por qué demonios no te calmas?" espetó Akane. Agarró del brazo a Mousse y lo guió entre la multitud, dejando al hombre anonadado.

"¡No puedo soportar a la gente así! De verdad que..." gruñó Akane. "Iré delante a partir de ahora, ¿vale, Mousse?"

"Gracias, Akane Tendo."

"¿Huh?" Akane interrogante a Mousse.

"Nunca nadie había salido en mi defensa por tener mala vista." Explicó Mousse. "Se limitan a llamarme idiota cegatón; eres la única que me ha defendido, y de verdad que aprecio tu amabilidad."

Akane se sonrojó, realmente avergonzada por la repentina sinceridad de Mousse.

"H-hey...no hay motivo para ser tan formal."Rió nerviosamente. " No le des importancia. En serio. Fue un placer para mí darle a ese tío un poco de su propia medicina."

Akane se dio cuenta de que les había guiado a ninguna parte, y continuó para atravesar el gentío. Al final, alcanzaron los mostradores.

"Buenos días. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?" preguntó una joven cuando Akane y Mousse se acercaron.

"Hola, desearíamos dos billetes de avión para China, por favor." Le respondió Mousse a la mujer.

"Claro," contestó la mujer, tecleando en el ordenador. "Hay un vuelo en media hora, a las 18:30. ¿Les parece bien?"

"Sí, muchas gracias."Asintió Mousse.

"Muy bien entonces. Aquí tienen los billetes. Que tengan un buen vuelo" la mujer sonrió tendiendo dos billetes a Mousse. Este fue ciegamente a cogerlos a la izquierda, lejos de los boletos. Akane los atrapó con un suspiro mientras que la azafata parpadeaba confusa. Akane agarró a Mouse del brazo y le apartó, leyendo los pasajes para descubrir a dónde iban.

"Terminal seis..." murmuró, "Vale, es por ahí."

La chica guió a Mousse a la Terminal seis y luego fueron a comprar unas bebidas mientras que esperaban el vuelo. Mouse esperó en un banco y Akane volvió con ellas. Le tendió una taza de café.

"Una de azúcar, dos de crema." Anunció, sentándose con su propia bebida.

"¿Qué has pedido tú?" preguntó Mousse.

"Capuccino francés de vainilla con crema batida y sirope de caramelo" dijo Akane con alegría, revolviendo la bebida con una pajita.

Mousse agitó su café. "Qué femenino." murmuró.

"Hey, necesito la energía del azúcar" se defendió Akane, sorbiendo su capuccino con entusiasmo. Luego sacó la pajita y chupó la crema y el caramelo del final.

"Esta va a ser la primera vez que viajo en avión" dijo Akane tras un momento, intentando empezar una pequeña charla. "Estoy un poco emocionada por ver cómo es"

"Bueno, los baños son muy pequeños...luego están las turbulencias...los terribles meneos...y si te sientas al lado del pasillo el auxiliar de vuelo puede darte en el hueso de la risa del codo con el carrito de comida...y después los bebés llorones...los viejos que roncan...la sensación de claustrofobia... el dolor en las articulaciones…el entumecimiento atrás…"

Akane puso mala cara. "Dios mío, muchas gracias, aguafiestas." Refunfuñó, removiendo la crema batida con tristeza.

"Oh. Mis disculpas, Akane Tendo." Replicó Mousse.

Akane suspiró, mirando al reloj mientras sorbía el capuccino.

Luu Fa atravesaba el pueblo con una bandeja de comida. Era apenas la ración de un pobre campesino, pensó con el ceño fruncido. Un pequeño tazón de arroz cocido y una rebanada de pan, sobras de la cena de aquella noche. Luu Fa dejó la bandeja en el suelo, y agarró la aldaba de la cueva, que, rodeada sólo por árboles, se encontraba al otro extremo de la aldea.

La abrió y cogió el plato. La mayoría de los aldeanos se limitaban a tirar la comida abajo, ya que no tenían otra manera de llegar abajo que una escalera. Luu Fa permaneció un momento con la puerta abierta, pensando. Después bajó por los peldaños hasta que lo único que asomaba del agujero eran su cabeza y su torso. Manteniendo el equilibrio, cogió la bandeja y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza. Las mujeres Amazonas podían hacer muchas cosas; precisamente una de ellas era poseer un equilibrio increíble.

Luu Fa bajó la escalera lentamente con la bandeja balanceándose en la cabeza. Al fin, sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo, y Luu Fa cogió la bandeja con las manos y miró a su alrededor. La cueva olía a polvo y a humedad, como si amenazara lluvia. Luu Fa lo respiró con disgusto.

"¿Estás despierto?" preguntó en japonés.

No hubo respuesta de la oscuridad, pero los entrenados oídos de Luu Fa escucharon una leve respiración y el sonido de pies arrastrándose.

"Aquí tienes la comida." Dijo, arrodillándose y colocando la bandeja en el suelo. " Apuesto a que te alegras de que no te la hayan tirado otra vez, ¿no? Debe de ensuciarlo todo, y se desperdicia la mayor parte de lo poco que te dan, ¿verdad? Debes estar muerto de hambre. Eres afortunado de que me hayan mandado darte de comer esta noche"

Empujó la bandeja hacia la oscuridad. Aún así no hubo respuesta.

"Te ataron, ¿no es así?" preguntó Luu Fa "¿Cómo comes?"

De nuevo, sólo silencio. Escuchó un gruñido.

"Debe ser difícil, si es que comes." dijo. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Justo dos semanas?"

Sin respuesta. Más respiración superficial.

"Eres terco. Estoy bastante segura que sólo te ataron los pies y las manos, no la boca" murmuró Luu Fa. "Muchos de ellos no saben tu idioma, pero como puedes oír, yo si".

Luu Fa esperó un momento sin obtener una réplica de la negrura. Suspirando con irritación, se sentó sobre su trasero cruzando las piernas.

"Eres como un dolor..." musitó. Cogió el pedazo de pan y se adentró en las sombras.

Arrancando un pequeño trozo, lo tendió en la oscuridad. Sus ojos empezaban a adaptarse un poco, y la pálida luz de la luna se deslizó por el agujero, ayudando a su visión, con lo que pudo ver la silueta difusa de su prisionero. Se sentó junto a él contra la pared de piedra.

"Come." exigió. "Te lo meteré en la garganta si es necesario, niño. Están intentando mantenerte por aquí para que puedas casarte con Shampoo, pero están haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Si siguen así tendrá que encontrar otro marido porque te habrán enterrado precisamente en este agujero."

Luu Fa sintió que la figura temblaba un poco. Acercó más el cacho de pan.

"Vamos, come antes de que se estropee." ordenó

Notó como le cogían el pan de las manos. Algo húmedo y suave –sus labios, se imaginaba- rozó su dedo. Le escuchó masticar rápidamente y tragar el pedazo.

Luu Fa sonrió. "Bien" dijo. "¿Quieres más?"

Se detuvo un momento y después empujó la bandeja hacia ella y empezó a partir el pan en pedazos y a colocarlos.

"Qué pregunta más estúpida." susurró. "Pues claro que quieres más."

Puede que sólo estuviera imaginando cosas, pero Luu Fa podría jurar que había escuchado la más débil sonrisa venir de la oscuridad.

"¿ves?" dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba otro pedazo de pan."Ya te vas sintiendo mejor."

"Podría dormir un mes entero..." se quejó Akane.

Ella y Mousse estaba en un hotel barato de la provincia de Qinghai. Habían llegado a China ese día, y habían viajado lo más deprisa posible, con la falta de sueño que conllevaba. El primer viaje en avión de Akane no había sido precisamente agradable. Apenas consiguió pegar ojo en el aparato, y cuando por fin llegaron a China, Mousse quiso tirar para adelante aunque Akane estaba a punto de desmayarse sobre un banco de la terminal.

Finalmente, el chico había consentido en parar, encontrando un hotel de bajo precio en el que descansar. Akane estaba ahora tendida en una de las dos pequeñas camas, boca abajo y exhausta. Mousse se sentó en la cama de enfrente, observándola.

"¿Cuánto nos queda para llegar a tu aldea?" murmuró Akane.

"Desde aquí, la aldea Joketzsuko debería estar a unos tres días." dijo Mousse

"_¿tres días_...?"Gritó Akane, mirándole. Mousse asintió. Ella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su almohada con un quejido.

"Las cosas que hago por ese idiota..." suspiró.

"Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien. Descansa." Mousse se relajó. "Voy a por algo de comida, así que date un baño. Deberías hacerlo cuando hayas descansado".

Akane asintió perezosamente y Mousse se fue. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y contempló el blanco techo, dejando vagar sus pensamientos.

Al fin estaba en China. En tres días llegaría a la aldea amazona y liberaría a Ranma de su cautiverio fuera como fuera. Si tenía que tumbar a la aldea entera llena de amazonas, lo haría. Se preguntó que haría cuando viera de nuevo a Ranma. Sonrió, no sólo por sus pensamientos sino por la certeza de que le vería. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, le encontraría. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

Akane sonrió amodorrada. No estaba segura de qué haría exactamente, pero sabía que se sentiría feliz; más feliz de lo que nunca se había sentido, y más de los que podría sentirse durante el resto de su vida. Sonriendo, Akane cayó en un profundo sueño.

_Desde la oscuridad más negra que la brea, ella escuchó una suave voz rompiendo el silencio. De fondo, se oía el sonido de un torrente de agua. El aire era cálido, como en un furo. _

_"Diste tu vida...por la mía. Siempre estás con cosas como esa. __Eres tan...tan...tan idiota" _

_La voz calló, y el agua siguió corriendo. Entonces, se escuchó el sonido de carne golpeando carne duramente. _

_"No pretendía decir eso" continuó la voz. "Lo que quería decir era...gracias, Akane...y los siento, y...y-yo soy realmente un negado para estas cosas. __Nunca te dije lo que sentía, ¿verdad? Simplemente te enfadaba y te hería..." _

_La voz se apagó un momento y luego continuó._

_"Por favor...despierta, Akane. Necesito decirte algo. __Akane,¿puedes oírme? Yo...yo quería decirte que..."_

_Te quiero__._

"¿Akane? Akane, despierta."

"Ran...ma."

Lo ojos de Mousse se abrieron como platos, desprevenido por lo que Akane había dicho. Sacudió su hombro un poco más fuerte.

"Akane, despierta." dijo.

Akane murmuró algo y abrió los ojos. Pareció tranquila por un momento, con los ojos llenos de amor. Cuando cayeron sobre Mouse, la expresión cambió súbitamente a una de decepción.

"Oh." Musitó Akane, todavía medio dormida. "Sólo fue un sueño."

Sentándose, se frotó los ojos con rapidez. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que sólo estaba soñando, se le saltaron las lágrimas; se estiró y se sobó los párpados, simulando somnolencia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" preguntó Akane de inmediato, aclarándose la garganta.

"dos horas."Dijo Mousse suavemente, notando perfectamente sus lágrimas y consciente de que trataba de ocultarlas. "Te he preparado el baño. He venido a despertarte antes de que se enfriara"

Akane asintió. "Gracias, Mousse. Un baño suena genial." Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al servicio.

El furo estaba húmedo y cálido cuando Akane entró envuelta en una toalla. Se echó agua con el balde preparado y se metió en el agua caliente con un suspiro, sintiendo inmediatamente como se relajaban sus músculos, tensos por el viaje y el sueño. Se hundió en el agua cerrando los ojos.

_Quería decirte que te quiero._

Akane abrió los ojos. Estaba segura de haberle oído decirlo mientras que él sostenía su cuerpo entre los brazos en las cuevas de Jusenkyo, justo aquí, en China. Estar de vuelta le traía a la memoria muchos recuerdos, pero había uno que se le venía con más fuerza. Él lo negó al preguntárselo, pero ella estaba segura que lo había dicho. Todo el mundo andaba cerca de ellos, pero Akane no había visto a ninguno afligido por que Ranma hubiera dicho nada, como sabía que habría ocurrido si le hubiesen oído decir una cosa así en voz alta. Quizá no lo había hecho en voz alta, pero ella le había oído de alguna manera.

"Sé que me quieres...lo sé." Susurró Akane. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos de nuevo. Akane estaba enferma de tanto llorar, pero no se molestó en enjugarse de nuevo el llanto. Levantó las rodillas y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos.

"Por eso necesito salvarte." dijo "Tú me quieres, y maldita sea si voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Shampoo intenta hacer que te cases con ella cuando yo no te he dicho que también te quiero."

Akane apoyó la frente en las rodillas.

"Quería...decirte que yo también te quiero, idiota." murmuró. "Así que espérame. Iré a buscarte y luego...luego te diré por fin lo que siento."

"¿Puedes darle de comer otra vez esta noche?"

Luu Fa levanto la vista de los platos que estaba fregando, elevando las cejas con confusión a la mujer que, a su lado, secaba la vajilla que le tendía. "Creí que todo el mundo estaba haciendo turnos" dijo Luu Fa en mandarín "Yo le di de comer anoche."

La mujer se encogió de hombros. Tenía el cabello de color lavanda recogido atrás en una coleta. Parecía pocos años mayor que Luu Fa.

"Hoy todos estamos ocupados." Dijo la mujer. "Los preparativos para el próximo torneo."

Luu Fa afirmó para sí misma, dirigiendo su atención hacia los platos."Cierto, el torneo." musitó.

"A juzgar por tu tono," se quejó la mujer. "¿Debo suponer que tampoco vas a participar este año?

"Me parece...innecesario para mí." Replicó Luu Fa, hundiendo un plato en el agua jabonosa.

La otra soltó un bufido. "Siempre la rebelde." espetó. "Una buena amazona debería estar orgullosa de su habilidad en la lucha y mostrarla a todo aquel que pueda verlas."

Luu Fa puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Para qué?" dijo. "No tengo ningún interés en el montón de respeto que pueda obtener de la gente de la aldea. Al final del día, no tiene importancia. Los Ancianos son los más respetados."

"Hablas como una niña," suspiró la mujer, exasperada. "Imagino que sin importar lo mayor que te hagas, siempre serás como una niña."

Luu Fa . "¿Debería ser considerada una niña por mi opinión, hermana?" murmuró.

"¿Por considerar la lucha innecesaria?" la mujer cargó la palabra innecesaria de malicia. "Sí, es una niñería por tu parte."

Luu Fa lavó el último plato y lo puso en las manos de su hermana.

"No me importa lo que nadie de este pueblo piense de mis creencias." Dijo Luu Fa. "Ni siquiera tú, Sao Pu."

La mujer, Sao Pu, se limitó a fruncir el ceño a Luu Fa. Con una burla, siguió secando los platos.

"Daré de comer al chiquillo esta noche." Dijo Luu Fa después de un momento. "¿Sería mucha molestia que se le diera una ración más grande esta vez?"

Sao Pu se echó a reír. "¡Ahora te pones a decir tonterías!" exclamó. "¿A santo de qué íbamos a darle más de nuestra comida?"

Luu Fa reprimió el fruncimiento de cejas que estaba a punto de asomar a su cara, y se rió a medias.

"¿Es que no tienes sentido del humor? Era sólo una broma, hermana" dijo

"Eres una pésima cómica." Murmuró Sao Pu, sacudiendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Buena suerte en el torneo." Dijo Luu Fa saliendo de la cabaña.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que participes el próximo año?" inquirió Sao Pu.

Luu Fa se rió entre dientes. "Si eso era una broma, hermana, ya sabemos de dónde viene mi escaso talento para el humor." Replicó. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña dejando entrar la brillante luz de la tarde. "No cuentes con ello".

Shampoo subió la escalera para salir de la cueva, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Escuchó pasos acercándose y miró.

"¿Tía?" inquirió.

Luu Fa se acercó a su sobrina llevando en sus manos una bandeja de comida. Esa noche, la bandeja tenía otro cuenco de arroz y un solitario encurtido encima. Leyendo la cara de la chica, supo que aún no había avanzado mucho convenciendo a su 'airen'.

"¿Sorprendida de verme, Shan Pu?" dijo Luu Fa. "Tu madre me ha asignado el servicio de comida de hoy. Todo el mundo se retira pronto a entrenar para el torneo. ¿Vas a ir con ellos?"

Shampoo asintió. "Sí." dijo. "¿Y tú?"

"No. Tengo que darle al chico algo de comida." Dijo, sujetando la bandeja. "Además, no voy a participar en el torneo".

"¿ Por qué no? Todos me han dicho que eres muy buena. Casi tanto como la bisabuela" dijo Shampoo.

Luu Fa se encogió de hombros. "Ya me estoy haciendo vieja para ese tipo de juegos." dijo

"No pareces tan mayor." Dijo Shampoo.

Luu Fa sonrió. "No trates de ablandarme, Shan Pu. Darme coba no hará que participe en ese torneo, así que sácatelo de la cabeza. Te resultará extraño, pero tener 31 es ser más mayor de lo que parece."

Luu Fa sacudió la cabeza en dirección de la aldea. "Ahora vete. Antes de que se marchen sin ti."

Shampoo asintió, y se marchó. Luu Fa la observó hasta que estuvo fuera de vista. Entonces, se apresuró hacia su cabaña, con cuidado ante cualquier aldeano que se dirigiera a entrenar con todos los demás. Una vez dentro, echó un poco de guiso que había dejado hirviendo en una olla y un plato de sashimi. Poniendo los dos platos en la bandeja, corrió de nuevo hacia la cueva.

Abrió la puerta y puso la bandeja de nuevo en equilibrio sobre su cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras. Aterrizó en el suelo y bajó la bandeja.

"Buenas noches, niño." Saludó, girándose hacia la oscuridad. "¿qué te parece una cena de verdad, para variar?"

**Nota de la traductora**: Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión. Me alegro de que os esté gustando, la verdad es que el fic lo vale. Jadells es muy buena escritora, y eso que aún no habéis visto nada :P

Akane y Mouse ya están muy cerca. En el próximo capítulo empieza la acción. Procuraré publicarlo lo antes posible.

Os dejo de nuevo el enlace a la página de la autora del fic por si alguien quiere visitar su perfil o echar un vistazo al original

.net/u/1393724/Jadells

Un saludo

Novinha


	4. La aldea Joketsuzoku

**C****hapter Three**

La aldea Joketsuzoku

"Las montañas Bayankala..." anunció Mousse.

"¡Por fin...!" Akane suspiró, dejándose caer en una roca cercana. Ella y Mousse habían estado caminando desde que despuntó el día, parando a descansar sólo para comer. Por fin habían llegado a la sierra del Bayankala. Akane se levantó de la roca y se acercó a Mousse en el acantilado. El paisaje era absolutamente impresionante. Ranma la había hablado de ciertos lugares de China que había visitado mientras entrenaba con su padre, pero nunca se había explayado demasiado acerca del paisaje; se había limitado a hablarle de las batallas increíbles en las que se había involucrado, pateando culos a base de bien

Akane estaba segura de que también habría visto ese tipo de cosas. Quizá él estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando como para sacar tiempo y oler las rosas, pero había estado aquí. Tenía que haber mirado el paisaje en alguna ocasión y haber admirado las vistas; después de todo ¿quién podría no hacerlo?

Extendiéndose tras ellos había un gran valle de verdes y exuberantes colinas y montañas cubiertas por una fina niebla. El cielo de la tarde, aún temprana, era de un azul pálido salpicado por tenues nubes de color malva, como si alguien las hubiera puesto ahí con un pincel gigante. Era la Madre Naturaleza en su máximo esplendor, pensó Akane con una sonrisa.

"Es precioso." Murmuró Akane.

Mousse asintió. "Lo es. Desde aquí, alcanzaremos la aldea al anochecer. También estamos a una hora más o menos de Jusenkyo."

A Akane se le desorbitaron los ojos. "¡Jusenkyo!" exclamó. "Me había olvidado de ello completamente..."

Ella se giró hacia Mousse. "¡Podemos parar ahí y curarte de tu maldición, Mousse!"Sonrió

"Pero, ¿no quieres llegar a la aldea lo antes posible?" le preguntó Mousse.

"Pues claro, pero ¿no quieres tú curarte de la maldición?"Le respondió Akane.

"Desde luego," dijo Mousse. "Sin embargo...míralo así. Vayamos a rescatar a Ranma, y cuando volvamos a Jusenkyo, nos curamos los dos. Es sólo que me parece más adecuado después de todo lo que Rama y yo hemos tenido que pasar"

La expresión de Akane se suavizó. "Sí," dijo. "Eso suena perfecto."

"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo."Contestó Mousse sonriendo. Él y Akane continuaron bajando por el camino de tierra.

"¿Sabías que existe un manantial de la Akane ahogada?" preguntó Mousse después de un momento.

Akane miró a Mousse, confusa. "¿un manantial de la _Akane ahogada_?" repitió.

Mousse asintió. "Kima nos engañó haciéndonos creer que eras tú. Parece ser que cavaron un nuevo manantial y te lanzaron a él, haciendo uno de la Akane ahogada" explicó Mouse.

Akane asintió recordando cómo había sido arrastrada hasta China, en línea recta hacia Jusenkyo. Kima intentó atacarla, y en su intento de escapar de la mujer pájaro, había caído en una poza.

"Ranma estaba acaparando el baño, así que Ryoga y yo fuimos a decirle que saliera." Continuó Mousse. "Cuando entramos, el estaba con...la falsa tú en el suelo del baño, y ella le estaba abrazando. Lo único que cubría a Ranma era una toalla; el cuerpo de Ranma impedía ver el de la impostora pero era obvio que estaba…errr, desnuda. Supongo que Kima estaba usando tu cuerpo para seducirle y poder robar el Kinjankan, cosa en la que tuvo éxito."

"Kima...ese gusano." Refunfuñó Akane.

Mousse se rió. "Ranma dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando descubrió que era ella y no tú" dijo. "Parecía completamente desquiciado con que no fueras tú"

Akane se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta. Los dos estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, andando por el sendero, y con Akane mirando de vez en cuando a la derecha para contemplar el paisaje de nuevo.

"¿Mousse?" dijo finalmente.

"¿sí?" replicó Mousse.

"Me he estado preguntando... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" inquirió Akane "Quiero decir, siempre te estaré agradecida por contarme la verdad sobre Ranma y porque me ayudaras a traerle de vuelta, pero… ¿por qué? ¿No hará que Shampoo se enfade contigo? Al fn y al cabo estás arruinando sus planes."

"Si, lo sé." Dijo Mousse. "Eso es precisamente por lo que debo hacerlo. Quiero a Shampoo desde que éramos niños pequeños… Sé que ella me trata fatal, me desprecia, me rechaza…pero aún así la quiero. Tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie."

Akane se limitó a asentir.

"Por favor, no pienses que sólo hago esto por razones egoístas," continuó Mousse. "No es así. No lo hago sólo por mi felicidad, sino también por la tuya y la de Ranma. Sé que puede que me enfadara con él cuando le veía con Shampoo y que le atacara, pero sólo eran celos nublando mi sentido común. Yo sabía que siempre era Shampoo la que se le tiraba encima; no al revés. Él no la corresponde, lo sé. Así que necesito hacer lo correcto; Ranma te pertenece a ti, no a Shampoo. Si soy afortunado, conseguiré que Shampoo lo vea, y puede que algún día me acepte."

"De verdad que espero que sí, Mousse."Dijo Akane sinceramente. "Sería una idiota si no lo hiciera. Eres realmente un chico genial, y serías muy bueno para ella. Shampoo y yo nunca nos hemos entendido, pero...aún así debería tener a alguien que la quiera. Si se tratara de cualquier otro chico, lo sentiría por Shampoo, pero se trata de Ranma. Así que si tengo que luchar con ella por él, lo haré."

"Esperemos que esto no acabe en una pelea" dijo Mouse.

Akane rió sin ganas. "Siempre acaba así, Mousse." dijo. "Siempre."

"¿Más de dos semanas y aún no hay ningún progreso?"

Shampoo bajó la vista con tristeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada a las mujeres ante ella. Se tragó las lágrimas que se atrevían a agolparse en sus ojos mientras sentía sobre sí unas miradas tan intensas que parecían quemarla. Cologne y Sao Pu estaban de pie frente a ella, con expresiones de rabia y decepción.

"¿qué significa esto?" estalló Sao Pu. "¿Por qué todavía no ha aceptado?"

"Lo siento..." murmuró Shampoo con voz temblorosa.

"Sé que es terco...pero esto es de locos." Masculló Cologne, meneando la cabeza. "Ha estado ahí metido durante semanas, con apenas nada de agua o comida. Debería ser suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre se diera por vencido los primeros días."

"¡Su terquedad puede ser un problema, pero lo principal aquí es que Shan Pu ha vuelto a fallarnos!" gritó Sao Pu. "¡Ha pasado casi un año desde que Shan Pu se marchó para traer al extranjero y casarse con él, y ha fallado incontables veces! Es una desgracia no sólo para la tribu amazona, sino también para mí como madre."

Shampoo se encogió manteniendo los ojos bajos.

"Sao Pu, por favor, sé razonable." Dijo Cologne. "Shan Pu le ha cortejado sin descanso, intentando por todo los medios que se casaran."

"Obviamente no lo ha intentado lo suficiente." Escupió Sao Pu.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se paró allí, con Cologne observándola. Shampoo seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo.

"El torneo es hoy, hija." dijo Sao Pu. "Quizá puedas probarnos que aún eres una de las luchadoras más fuertes de la aldea. Al fin y al cabo ganaste el año pasado. Esperemos que puedas repetirlo." Sao Pu se giró, con los ojos rojos fríos "Porque si pierdes, la campeona del torneo de este año se casará con Luan Ma en tu lugar."

Ante esto, Shampoo se quedó sin aliento y miró a su madre a los ojos.

"_¿Qué_?" exclamó.

"Ya me has oído." Murmuró Sao Pu. "Si no te gusta, Shan Pu, ve al torneo con todo lo que tengas porque si me fallas de nuevo no sólo perderás a Luan Ma, también tu honor. Serás expulsada de esta aldea."

Con eso, Sao Pu salió de la choza mientras Cologne la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Escuchó un sollozo y posó la mirada en su bisnieta, cuya cara estaba contraída de angustia. Shampoo cayó sobre sus rodillas con la cara enterrada en las manos, temblando violentamente mientras lloraba.

"Así que si Shampoo pierde el torneo de hoy, la que salga victoriosa se casará contigo en su lugar." Dijo Luu Fa.

Estaba de nuevo sentada en la cueva. No se suponía que estuviera allí – nadie le había encomendado que le diera la comida al prisionero- pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca le daban almuerzo, pensó que podía hacerlo. Además, si iba a llevarle comida extra a escondidas, mejor hacerlo con estilo.

Había estado contándole al proclamado airen de su sobrina lo que había oído ese mismo día. Él nunca la contestaba aunque bajase a darle comida, pero ella sabía que la escuchaba. Era agradable hablar con alguien que no la regañaría por ser irrespetuosa con el honor de las amazonas.

Tomando una cucharada del curry que había preparado antes, lo tendió hacia las sombras. Notó cómo el chico vaciaba el contenido con su boca y apartó la cuchara para llenarla con más curry.

"¿Es que no te preocupa?" preguntó Luu Fa. "Sé que no hablas demasiado, pero di por seguro que tendrías algo que decir sobre esto."

Luu Fa esperó una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Suspirando, le tendió otra cucharada.

"Quizá sea que simplemente confías en Shampoo" continuó Luu Fa"en que ganará el torneo y no habrá problemas. Por lo menos...no más de los que ya hay."

Era absurdo hacerle preguntas. Él no contestaba de ninguna manera. Puede que se temiera que ella no era más que una espía, actuando de manera simpática sólo para obtener información. Él no le tenía confianza. ¿Cómo podría tenérsela, después de todo? . Su gente le tenía como rehén. El único motivo por el que no estaba malnutrido era debido a Luu Fa; pero parecía que ponerle comida en la boca no era razón suficiente para ganarse su confianza. Luu Fa recogió los restos del curry con la cuchara, se la dio al prisionero y luego la dejó caer en el tazón vacío con un tintineo. Cogiendo la bandeja, se puso en pie con un suspiro. "Crucemos los dedos para que Shampoo gane el torneo" dijo Luu Fa. "Te veo a la hora de la cena, niño."

Luu Fa puso la bandeja sobre la cabeza manteniendo el equilibrio, como siempre y subió la escalera. Cuando llegó a lo alto empujó la puerta abriéndola lentamente justo unos centímetros para deslizar la bandeja fuera. Luego la abrió lo bastante para salir ella, subiendo a tierra. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor y viendo que no había aldeanos cerca, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas, inclinándose después a recoger la bandeja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Luu Fa?"

Luu Fa se congeló aún agachada sobre la bandeja. Agarrando los bordes de la bandeja se enderezó fingiendo indiferencia al mirar a Sao Pu, que estaba de pie ante ella con los brazos fuertemente cruzados y una expresión de curiosidad y sospecha.

"Buenas tardes, Sao Pu." Dijo Luu Fa.

"Responde a mi pregunta, hermana." dijo Sao Pu con firmeza. "¿Por qué estás sobre el sótano con una bandeja vacía? No habrás estado dando de comer a Luan Ma, ¿verdad? Sabes que sólo debes hacerlo si se te indica. Sé que todos los demás han estado muy ocupados preparándose para el torneo de hoy, por lo que te asignamos su alimentación ya que tú no vas a participar." Sao Pu frunció el ceño —"Sin embargo, también sabes que no se le da almuerzo. Estamos intentando que acceda a casarse con Shampoo, para lo que necesitamos que se rompa, sea como sea. Darle más comida de lo normal no hará que eso ocurra."

Luu Fa levantó la mano silenciando a su hermana antes de que continuara regañándola. "Sí, hermana, lo sé. Por supuesto que no estaba dándole el almuerzo. Simplemente me dejé esta bandeja ahí cuando fui a…—" Luu se cortó en seco. No podía decirle que habia bajado. Ninguno de los amazonas le daba de comer personalmente. Sao Pu esperaba que simplemente la arrojara por el agujero como todos. Pensó rápidamente en qué más decir. "—Cuando...vine aquí anoche. La bandeja se me escurrió de las manos al tirar la comida y cayó en el agujero. No he vuelto a por ella hasta ahora." Sujetó la bandeja mostrándole los platos vacíos.

"Estos platos son también de ayer." Dijo Luu Fa.

Sao Pu enarcó una ceja. "¿Se lo comió todo?" dijo acercándose a examinar los platos. "Parece como si lo hubiera rebañado." La sospecha regresó a voz. "La cuchara está sucia. ¿Cómo va a usar las manos? Se las atamos después de que intentara aquella jugarreta el segundo día…"

"Ah, metí la cuchara en el tazón cuando estaba lleno." apostilló Luu Fa rápidamente. "Debe haber lamido la comida o algo así, eso es todo."

Sao Pu ponderó a su hermana durante un momento estrechando los ojos. Luego se burló y se dio la vuelta.

"Como un perro," espetó. "Qué desdeñoso. Espero que sus habilidades en las artes marciales sean suficientes para casarse con mi hija."

Sao Pu caminó de vuelta a la aldea. Luu Fa la miró marchar, y lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando su hermana se perdió de vista.

_Estuvo cerca_, pensó Luu Fa mientras volvía a su cabaña a lavar los platos. _Voy a tener que ser más cuidadosa, sobre todo con Sao Pu. No puedo seguir yéndola con excusas__._

Luu Fa suspiró mientras abría la puerta de su cabaña, sacudiendo la cabeza al entrar y posar la bandeja en la pila del fregadero.

_Las cosas que hago por ese chiquillo._

"¿Ya llegamos?" se quejó Akane, como si fuera un niño aburrido en el asiento trasero del coche. Sin embargo, el lugar donde se encontraban no encajaba para nada con la analogía.

Akane y Mousse estaban subiendo una colina empinada, y las enormes mochilas pesaban como si llevaran piedras atadas a la espalda. Akane tenía la sensación de que llevaban andando eones, y para ese momento estaba empezando a sentirse realmente harta.

"La aldea está justo en lo alto de esta colina" aseguró Mousse "Ya casi llegamos, Akane Tendo"

"Gracias a Dios," suspiró Akane. "Porque creo que me va a dar algo en doce segundos."

Siguieron por la ladera hasta que, por fin, alcanzaron la cima. Akane pudo distinguir la aldea a lo lejos, y al verla le subió un escalofrío por la espina. Ranma estaba en algún lugar de la aldea. Akane sonrió feliz, se colocó los tirantes de la mochila firmemente en los hombros con cara de determinación y pronunció dos pequeñas palabras que hicieron a su corazón hincharse de alegría.

"Estamos aquí"


	5. Ranma

**C****hapter Four**

Ranma

Mousse y Akane estaban agazapados entre la maleza, fuera de la vista, con las mochilas apoyadas en un árbol cercano. La aldea amazona estaba justo tras los arbustos; no entero, pero si era el lugar donde más hogares se divisaban, cabañas y tiendas. En línea recta desde ese punto podía alcanzarse el resto del poblado, donde estaban las casas más grandes, un comercio y algunas granjas, todo ello situado en un gran campo abierto en lo alto de la montaña.

En un hueco considerable del claro, había dos grandes troncos de madera tan altos como los árboles que rodeaban el pueblo, pero sin ramas ni hojas. Entre los dos troncos había un tercero, aunque puesto de manera horizontal y sujeto a los otros dos mediante profundos cortes en los verticales. Era como una prueba de salto de altura preparado para un gigante.

"¿Para qué es eso?" preguntó Akane.

"El torneo anual es hoy," contestó Mousse. "Esa estructura de madera se usa como la arena de la batalla – el que es eliminado o caiga primero, pierde. Shampoo ganó el año pasado, pero, como te contaron una vez, cierta pelirroja y su panda se comieron el premio."

Akane asintió. "Así que este torneo es algo muy importante, ¿no?"

"Oh, sí." dijo Mousse. "Es una prueba para demostrar tu pericia en las artes marciales. El primer torneo de las niñas amazonas se considera su paso a la adultez. La aldea entera se lo toma muy en serio. Es una manera de probar tu habilidad y tu valía como amazona."

"Es _perfecto_," susurró entusiasmada Akane. "¡Si es tan importante, eso significa que todo el mundo estará aquí, lo que nos dará la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar a Ranma! Podremos sacarle a hurtadillas sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Mousse asintió. "Suena bien."

"¿Entonces cuándo empieza el torneo?"

"Enseguida, creo." dijo Mousse. "Mientras tanto, vamos a permanecer en silencio hasta que el torneo esté en marcha."

Akane hizo un gesto de asentimiento y ella y Mousse se quedaron en silencio. En poco tiempo se había formado una multitud y se oían gritos, aunque Akane no podría decir que se gritaban, ya que todos hablaban en mandarín. Se imaginó que se daban órdenes, mandaban a la gente a hacer recados o cosas por el estilo, preparándose para iniciar el torneo.

"Mira," susurró Akane después de un rato. "Veo a Shampoo. Cologne también está con ella. Debe haber llegado hace unos días." Señaló entre la multitud a la chica de cabello púrpura, vestida con su traje de batalla con Cologne a su lado, haciendo equilibrios sobre su bastón.

"¿Quién es esa mujer que habla con Shampoo?" preguntó Akane, señalando a otra mujer de pelo morado. "¿La conoces?"

Mousse asintió. "Muy bien," dijo en voz baja. "Es Soap (Jabón). La madre de Shampooo."

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos "¿Su madre?" repitió. Ahora que la miraba de nuevo, debería haberlo imaginado. Las dos eran prácticamente idénticas con su pelo lavanda y los ojos rojos.

Las primeras dos mujeres saltaron al tronco horizontal y tras la señal, un grito entre la multitud, comenzaron a luchar.

"Vamos." Dijo Mousse.

Cogieron las mochilas y se agacharon mientras atravesaban arbustos y árboles, rodeando la aldea hasta que no alcanzaban a ver la pelea y apenas podían oírla. Ya habían alcanzado el lado más alejado del claro cuando Akane se detuvo.

"Mousse," dijo, sujetándole del brazo. "Ahí."

Señaló una gran roca puesta en el suelo de manera extraña varios metros fuera de la aldea y justo a pocos pasos de ellos.

"¿Recuerdas que esta roca estuviera aquí? Preguntó.

Mousse sacudió la cabeza.

"No," dijo. "Parece sospechoso, ¿no?"

Mousse y Akane entraron en el pequeño claro oteando alrededor por si aparecía algún aldeano, pero todos estaban pendientes del torneo, gritando y vitoreando.

"Parece que hay algo debajo de la roca."dijo Akane arrodillándose. Se dio cuenta de que había madera casi enteramente cubierta por la roca, salvo en las esquinas.

"Ah, ahora recuerdo." dijo Mousse. "Es una bodega, aunque nunca se ha usado para nada. Quizá pusieran la roca encima ya que no servía para nada."

Akane frunció el ceño.

"O quizá..." replicó. "Lo están usando para algo, y esta roca sirve para evitar que lo que estén "usando" se escape mientras que todos asisten al torneo." Akane pasó la mano por encima de la roca. "Todavía hay tierra encima. Quien fuera quien colocara esto aquí, lo hizo hace muy poco."

Mousse abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando tras sus gafas de culo de botella.

"¿Tú crees...?" empezó.

"No lo 'creo', lo sé." Dijo Akane. Incorporándose,colocó las manos firmemente a un lado de la roca.

"Ayúdame a apartar esto," dijo. "Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido."

No por primera vez, Akane agradeció su habilidad en las artes. Con los aplicados esfuerzos de Mouse, mover la roca fue coser y cantar. Posaron la roca unos pasos más allá y al volverse se encontraron con la puerta de madera de la bodega. Akane se precipitó hacia ella, agachándose y haciendo palanca para abrir el pestillo. Miró hacia la negrura con la adrenalina disparándose por momentos.

"Quédate aquí vigilando y cierra en cuanto entre" le dijo Akane a Mousse. Mousse afirmó. Con eso, Akane se quitó la mochila de los hombros y la dejó a un lado. Girando el cuerpo, comenzó a descender la escalera. Una vez estuvo unos peldaños abajo, Mousse cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, dejando a Akane en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Ella fue bajando cuidadosamente hasta que sintió que sus pies tocaban el se giró alrededor, encarando más oscuridad. Poniéndose de rodillas se arrastró por el suelo ensuciándose manos y rodillas mientras que se restregaba por el frío suelo.

De repente, su mano tocó algo. Estaba caliente y era áspero, y se quedó sin aliento ante el repentino cambio de textura. Akane contuvo la respiración con el pulso atronándole los oídos salvajemente.

"Vete."

El corazón de Akane se paró por un momento ante el súbito sonido y tomó una bocanada de aire que retuvo mientras se le estrechaba el pecho.

"¿Es que no lo entiendes...?" dijo la voz. Sonaba cansada, débil y seca, pero oscura.

El corazón de Akane retumbaba como un tambor, sudaba por las sienes y respiraba rápidos jadeos.

"Ra...ran..." Akane se ahogó con su propia voz, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Frenética tanteó en la oscuridad sin que sus manos encontrasen nada aparte del frío y duro suelo, y por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado todo. Entonces, tocó la misma textura caliente y áspera de nuevo. En ese lugar se sentía casi más ciega que Mousse.

La misma textura que tocaba se extendía hacia arriba, y pudo sentir un duro músculo formando un brazo. Ella se agarró con fuerza, tanteando con la mano izquierda hasta que encontró el otro. Siguió acercando sus manos hasta que topó con los hombros, con la leve curva de su cálido cuello. La respiración de Akane en este punto era errática y las lágrimas se acumulaban a punto de rebosar.

"R-ran...Ranma...Ranma!" suspiró, acercando aún más su cuerpo hasta que notó a su pecho encontrarse con el suyo; enterrando la cara en su hombro, se abrazó a su cuello.

"Ranma!" exclamó, ahora sollozando.

La oscura figura que abrazaba estaba rígida como una piedra excepto por el rápido vaivén de su pecho y el latido de su corazón acelerándose.

"A...Aka...ne?" por fin escuchó su voz, aún seca y débil, pero llena de incredulidad.

Akane asintió una y otra vez, sollozando de nuevo mientras que una cálida alegría se expandía por su pecho ante el sonido de su voz diciendo su nombre.

"¡Sí! ¡Soy yo, Ranma, soy yo, Akane! Oh, Ranma...te encontré...por fin te encontré...!" Ella estalló en llanto, abrazándole fuertemente y sollozando.

"Akane..." susurró él. "Akane."

Luu Fa observaba la batalla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión aburrida en la cara. Sólo había acudido para quedar bien con su hermana. Era obvio que Sao Pu empezaba a sospechar, cosa que había visto por lo que había hecho aquel día justo antes de empezar la competición. Ella había ido a la bodega y había puesto una enorme roca encima.

"¿Para qué es eso, hermana?" había preguntado Luu Fa, viendo lo que hacía su hermana.

"Me limito a ser cauta," dijo Sao Pu. "Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para él de escapar.

"Está atado de pies y manos, hermana." señaló Luu Fa.

Sao Pu se rió sin ganas. "Bien, si fue lo bastante bueno como para vencer a mi hija dos veces, seguro que puede salir de una bodega." Ella palpó la roca. "Aunque esperemos que no ocurra."

Luu Fa suspiró ante el recuerdo. Echó una mirada a Sao Pu, que estaba de pie con Shan Pu y la anciana Ko Lohn. Sao Pu estaba hablando con su hija con cara severa. Probablemente manduqueándola, como siempre, supuso Luu Fa. Volvió la vista a la pelea, donde la ganadora acababa de ser proclamada mientras que la otra mujer caía del tronco y aterrizaba duramente en el suelo. La multitud estalló en vítores.

Habiendo tenido más que suficiente, Luu Fa atravesó la multitud. Segura de que Sao Pu le contaría el resultado del torneo, Luu Fa escapó de la horda de Amazonas, que vitoreaban incluso más alto que antes a la próxima pareja que peleaba. Luu Fa se dirigió a su cabaña metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Casi al borde de la aldea se paró ante su puerta, notando algo raro.

Había alguien junto a la bodega, aún de pie. Luu Fa rodeó su cabaña, oteando alrededor. El hombre llevaba una larga túnica de color blanco con el dibujo de un diamante azul, amarillo y verde. Tenía larga melena negra y gafas redondas. Permanecía de pie junto al sótano de brazos cruzados. Otra cosa rara que Luu Fa notó es que la piedra había desaparecido.

Luu Fa examinó al hombre cuidadosamente, encontrándole muy familiar. Entonces se dio cuenta. Le había visto muchas veces. Era un amazona; Mu Tzu, era su nombre. Ël y Shampoo crecieron juntos. Pero ¿por qué estaba aquí, y al lado de la bodega, nada menos? La respuesta le vino a la cabeza. Mu Tzu se había ido de China hacía mucho tiempo para ir en búsqueda de Shan Pu—siempre había sido muy aficionado a su sobrina—así que naturalmente conocería a Ranma. Si era un rescate ¿por qué estaba ahí, simplemente de pie? ¿A menos, se preguntó Luu Fa, que estuviera sólo montando guardia mientras que alguien más bajaba a la bodega? Luu Fa sonrió. Ya era hora. Lentamente, entró en su casa y se vistió con algo que no había llevado en mucho tiempo.

Mousse abrió la puerta de la bodega, mirando aún la cabaña frente a él.

"Podríamos tener problemas." avisó Mousse. "Una mujer acaba de mirar hacia aquí. Subid."

En el agujero, Akane abrió la boca. Les habían cogido.

"¡Estáte atento!" gritó Akane a Mousse. "¡Mantén la puerta abierta, necesito ver!"

Mousse asintió y salió de nuevo de su campo de visión.

Akane se volvió hacia Ranma, por fin capaz de ver su rostro con ayuda de la luz. Todavía llevaba puesta la camiseta de tirantes negra y los pantalones con los que salió a correr el día que fue secuestrado. Parecía un poco más delgado, no sólo en la cara sino también en el resto del cuerpo.

Debajo de los ojos tenía círculos oscuros, y el derecho estaba teñido de púrpura amarillento, de un moratón que estaba sanando. Tenía el labio superior cortado, el cabello apelmazado y diversas ronchas en los brazos todavía curándose, pero probablemente su aspecto había sido mucho peor varios días atrás.

Debido a la mezcla de emociones – el dolor de ver a Ranma tan golpeado junto a la alegría de ver de nuevo su cara – los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Las enjugó rápidamente y tomó la cara de Ranma.

"Mousse está aquí conmigo," susurró. "Vamos a llevarte a casa, Ranma. Te lo prometo." La chica miró sus pies y se dio cuenta de que estaban amarrados con una gruesa cuerda. "Aquí, aquí. Te quitaré eso." Dijo, empezando a desatar las cuerdas.

"Las de las manos también." Murmuró Ranma cuando Akane terminó con los pies. Su voz era tan baja que apenas pudo entenderle.

"¿Las manos? Gírate, te las desataré." dijo Akane, tomándole del hombro. Se acomodó detrás de él y le quitó las cuerdas de las manos, haciendo una mueca al ver las marcas rojas de las muñecas al liberarlas. Ranma suspiró aliviado y se llevó las manos al frente y se frotó las doloridas muñecas con delicadeza.

Con el corazón en plena carrera, Akane se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de manos y rodillas.

"Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí." Dijo agarrado el brazo de Ranma."¿Puedes tenerte en pie?"

Ranma comenzó a incorporarse con cautela, fruñendo de dolor. Cuando se irguió recto, no tardó en caer, y Akane le recogió.

"Está bien, tómatelo con calma. Despacio y con buena letra." Le dijo suavemente." Tómate un momento."

Ranma estaba en silencio, y Akane le dejó ir lentamente hasta que se puso de nuevo en pie. Él tomó una bocanada de aire y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. Akane le miró por un momento, y cuando estuvo segura de que sería capaz de mantenerse en pie, fue hacia la escalera.

"Vamos" dijo. "Mousse dijo que alguien nos había visto. ¿Puedes subir la escalera? Recuerda, tómalo con calma. No te exijas demasiado."

Akane fue subiendo la escalera hacia la luz, echando un vistazo hacia Ranma cada pocos segundos. Cuando llegó arriba, Mouse le tomó de las manos y la ayudó a salir.

"Él está aquí. Le tengo." Dijo Akane rápidamente, con la voz tan baja como un suspiro. Se volvió observando a Ranma subir los últimos escalones.

"Cógeme de la mano, te ayudaré a subir." dijo Akane, tendiendo su mano al interior del agujero. Mouse se arrodilló e hizo lo mismo.

Ranma miró a Mousse a los ojos y su inexpresión se tornó en una mirada encendida.

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" masculló Ranma con voz áspera, como si le hubieran raspado la garganta con papel de lija.

"Haciendo esto no te casarás con Shampoo." dijo Mousse suavemente. "Ahora, cógeme de la mano, Ranma. Tenemos que salir de aquí."

La intensa mirada de Ranma se transformó en un gesto ceñudo y aferró la mano de Mouse, quién rápidamente le subió. Ranma tropezó un poco con Akane controlándole de cerca por si se caía. Mouse cerró la puerta de la bodega.

"Rápido, pongamos de nuevo esa roca encima" dijo Mousse. Akane asintió y cogiendo la pesada piedra, la colocaron de nuevo encima de la puerta. Akane y Mousse agarraron sus mochilas

"_¡Anciana_! ¡Se escapa!" gritó alguien en la lejanía.

Él trío miró a una mujer en la multitud que señalaba hacia ellos. Akane pudo distinguir a Cologne saltando hacia la mujer, mirando en la dirección que le indicaba.

. "¡No le dejéis escapar!" gritó Cologne en mandarín. "¡Tras ellos!"

"¡_Corred_!" gritó Mousse, echando a correr hacia los árboles. Ranma seguía mirando la reunión de amazonas del otro extremo del pueblo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Akane le aferró la muñeca.

"¡Vamos!" gritó, siguiendo a Mousse a la carrera hasta el bosque.

Los tres se apresuraron a través de los árboles, saltando las grandes raíces del camino y esquivando las altas hierbas mientras el iracundo grito de las amazonas se oía a distancia.

"¡H-haz algo, Mousse!" jadeó Akane mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Mousse cambió de dirección corriendo hacia Akane y Ranma antes de que se desviara quitándose del medio. "¡Seguid corriendo! ¡Vamos!" gritó, empujando a Akane en la espalda.

Akane y Ranma continuaron adelante oyendo cada vez más alto los gritos de las amazonas a medida que se acercaban, y escucharon a Mousse decir algo en mandarín.

"¿Qué pretende?" exclamó Akane sin aflojar el ritmo.

Mientras seguían corriendo, las voces de las amazonas se fueron atenuando para aumentar de nuevo. Sin embargo, poco después, cuando más lejos corrían menos se les oía. Al poco, Mouse se puso de nuevo a su altura.

"Mousse!" exclamó Akane. "¿Qué has-?"

"_Shh_!" silbó. "¡Quédate callada! Les he mandado en la dirección equivocada, pero no durará mucho. ¡Hablad en voz baja y no bajeis el ritmo!"

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que dejaron el espeso bosque por fin atrás, y entraron en un pequeño claro con una sola choza en medio, rodeada de alta hierba, que observaron.

"Estás abandonada," dijo Mousse. "Podemos escondernos aquí un momento. Vamos."

La cabaña parecía no haber sido utilizada en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que se apreciaba estaba cubierto de polvo, tanto que el aire estaba cargado. Había barriles vacíos y antigua maquinaria agrícola, estantes llenos de humedad con ollas y sartenes oxidadas y varios sacos de harina apoyados en una esquina.

Sin respiración, Akane se quitó la mochila y se sentó en una caja dada vuelta con un suspiro. Mouse dejó caer su propio macuto y se sentó sobre la vieja alfombra, arrugando la nariz debido al polvo y la suciedad que lo cubrían todo. Akane miró a Ranma, que observaba el exterior por la ventana.

"Ranma, siéntate y descansa." Jadeó Akane.

Ranma negó con la cabeza. "Ya he estado sentado demasiado tiempo" fue todo lo que murmuró.

La expresión de Akane se entristeció, y lanzó un suspiro. Le observó mirar por la ventana hasta que finalmente volvió junto a ella y Mouse, apoyándose en una pila de barriles. Mouse se puso en pie, intentado sacar la porquería de su túnica con irritación.

"Iré a echar un vistazo fuera." dijo. "Vosotros dos quedaos aquí. Hay una puerta trasera justo ahí. Si os lo digo, escapad por ella y corred como alma que lleva el diablo."

Akane asintió y Mousse salió por la desvencijada puerta, cuyos goznes oxidados chirriaron. Akane se incorporó y estiró sus doloridos músculos debido a la carrera. La espalda la estaba matando por andar acarreando la pesada mochila a todas partes. La chica observó a Ranma, que seguía apoyado contra los barriles con la miraba perdida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Akane sin saber por que se sentía tan incómoda.

"Bien." contestó.

"Tengo una cantimplora. ¿Tienes sed?" Akane se agachó y cogió la mochila.

"Mm. Sí." Hablaba tan bajo que apenas podía oírle.

"Ok. Ten, bebe." Dijo Akane alcanzándole la cantimplora.

Ranma la miró por un momento y la cogió de sus manos lentamente. Después la abrió y tomó un sorbo que se convirtió en un trago, terminando con un repiqueteo. Ranma le devolvió al cantimplora a Akane, que la sacudió.

"Si que estabas sediento." Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró, pero Ranma no sonrió a su vez. El chico observó la nada, alejándose de ella. La sonrisa de Akane se esfumó y guardo la cantimplora vacía de nuevo en la mochila. Después se quedó de pie, jugando con sus pulgares mientras observaba a Ranma, que seguía sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

"¿Ranma...?" susurró.

Los ojos de Ranma se fijaron en ella, y levantó una ceja como diciendo "qué". Akane dio un paso hacia él. "Yo,...yo sólo quería decirte que...estoy realmente contenta de verte de nuevo" murmuró. Ella dio otro paso y le abrazó por la cintura, acercándose a él. "Te he echado muchísimo de menos".

Acercándose, Ranma la tomó de los hombros y la apretó con fuerza. Akane enterró la cara en su pecho, con la cálida sensación de abrazar de nuevo a Ranma. Pensó que nunca podría volver a hacerlo.

"Ranma...yo—" Akane se interrumpió cuando un estruendo sacudió el silencio. Ranma y Akane dieron un bote, y Ranma se puso delante de Akane con una dura mirada mientras encaraba la puerta trasera, el lugar de dónde había venido el sonido.

Alguien estaba frente a la puerta, que había sido arrancada de las bisagras. Era una mujer de pelo color púrpura oscuro que estaba atado en decenas de pequeñas trenzas con cuentas, salvo por unos pocos cabellos que caían libres del resto, con forma de rastas. Llevaba puesta ropa amazona de lucha, y en la placa de su pecho había diseños en espiral y bandas que iban desde las muñecas hasta los codos. Su mano aferraba un largo bastón con afiladas hojas en ambos extremos, curvándose en direcciones distintas.

Al ver a la mujer, Ranma abandonó su posición de batalla y Akane notó cómo sus hombros se relajaban. Confusa, observó a la mujer amazona que les miraba con sus ojos rojos. Las cuentas de su pelo entrechocaron unas con otras cuando se movió.

"Lufa," dijo Ranma. Akane pudo notar en su tono alivio y sorpresa.

"Vamos," respondió Lufa, indicando el exterior con la cabeza.

Ranma asintió y, cogiendo a Akane de la muñeca, la llevó en dirección a la amazona.

"¿Qu-Qué? ¿Ranma...?" tartamudeó Akane muy confundida. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

"Está bien, Akane." Aseguró Ranma. "Ve a coger tu bolsa."

Akane se puso su mochila de mala gana y siguió a Ranma y a Lufa fuera de la cabaña.

"Ve a avisar a Mousse de que nos vamos," dijo Lufa a Ranma. "Todos vienen ya para acá."

Ranma asintió y rodeó la pequeña choza dejando a Akane con Lufa. Akane se giró hacia la mujer, mirándola con desconfianza. ¿Qué pretendía? Era una amazona. Ranma sabía su nombre y estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra sus instrucciones cuando apenas había confiado en Mouse al principio. Su tono y su humor habían mejorado inmediatamente tras su aparición. Eso hizo que Akane se sintiera un poco celosa. Ranma había permanecido callado desde que le sacaron de la cueva sin apenas dirigirse a ella. Sin embargo parecía haberse animado mucho con esa tal 'Lufa'.

Akane intentó no fruncir el ceño a la mujer y mirar a otra parte. Ranma volvió con Mousse, que pareció asombrado al ver a Lufa.

"¡Tía Lufa!" dijo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

La mujer miró mal a Mousse por llamarle "tía". "¿Y a ti qué te parece?" masculló. "Sacaros a los tres de aquí, eso es lo que hago. Ahora, vamos, no tenemos tiempo para charlar. Seguidme."

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se internó en el bosque, detrás de la choza abandonada. Ranma y Mousse la siguieron rápidamente Akane se quedó quieta un momento más, con mala cara, para después seguirles hacia los árboles. Lufa cortó la alta hierba con su espada, dejando un rastro claro.

"Muchas gracias," oyó Akane decir a Ranma. Por el tono de su voz, parecía casi como si hubiera vuelto a ser él mismo. El corazón de Akane se contrajo. ¿Por qué ella no le había hecho sentir así?

"¡Vaya, por fin habla!" rió Lufa. "No me lo agradezcas todavía, niño. Aún no hemos salido del bosque, y lo digo tanto metafórica como literalmente."

Ranma se rió entre dientes. Los celos de Akane se dispararon. ¡Acababa de reirse! La envidia la cubrió como una fría manta.

"No me digas." Repuso Ranma. "De todas maneras, de verdad que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Es bueno saber que tenía un amigo en esa maldita aldea."

"Muy bien, niño, pero guárdatelo para cuando estemos a salvo, ¿ok? Entonces podrás darme las gracias todo lo que quieras. "dijo Lufa. "De todas maneras, ¿cómo supiste que era yo? No me viste la cara ni una sola vez en la aldea…"

"Las cuentas de tu pelo," contestó Ranma. "Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte."

"¿A dónde nos llevas?" preguntó Mousse.

"Al final de esos bosques no hay más que un callejón sin salida. Hay una gran montaña, y si la escalas, das a una cueva. Pensé que podría ser un buen escondite."

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en alcanzar la cueva?" inquirió de nuevo.

"Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que vamos a tomar una ruta de lujo, llegaremos al anochecer" dijo Lufa. "Voy a llevaros por un sendero bastante incómodo, así podremos perder a la tribu más fácilmente."

"¿Y que haremos al llegar a la caverna?" preguntó Ranma.

"Pasaremos ahí la noche y luego bajaremos al pueblo" replicó Lufa. "Hay una pequeña villa nada más pasar la montaña. Podemos conseguir algo de ropa para ti y concederte una bien merecida ducha. "

"Juas juas," masculló Ranma.

Akane estaba practicamente hirviendo. Ahora se ponía sarcástico. Se estaba volviendo más y más él mismo desde que Lufa había aparecido. ¿Qué era esa mujer para él?

"Después de pasar por ese asentamiento, os encontraremos la ruta de vuelta más rápida a Japón." Continuó Lufa.

Ranma asintió. "Eso sí que suena bien." Dijo.

Cómo Lufa había predicho, alcanzaron la cueva al anochecer. La caverna estaba una subida de poca distancia. Era el lugar perfecto; nadie les encontraría allí. Mousse extendió sus sacos de dormir junto con el extra para Ranma, que había traído para cuando le encontraran. Ranma, Akane y Lufa se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata pues la noche se iba volviendo fría a medida que avanzaba la oscuridad. Mouse había presado a Ranma una de sus prendas, ya que la camiseta sin mangas no le mantenía caliente.

Mousse era considerablemente el más alto del grupo, y su ropa no le quedaba demasiado bien a Ranma. Le había dado una túnica blanca similar a la que llevaba puesta, pero con un dragón verde y azul y no con el emblema de diamantes de la de Mousse. Las mangas cubrían toda la mano de Ranma y arrastraba los bajos por el suelo; Ranma tenía que andarse con cuidado para no tropezar con ella.

"A comer, niños." Dijo Lufa alcanzando a Ranma y Akane sendos tazones de estofado.

Ellos los aceptaron agradecidos, sobre todo Ranma, que lo hizo con el mayor entusiasmo.

"Por fin puedo usar mis propias manos para comer." Suspiró, empezando

"Tu estofado es el mejor, Lufa"

"Gracias, niño." Dijo Lufa con una sonrisa. "Hay mucho más."

Ranma ya había vaciado su tazón en frente de ella. "Más, por favor"

Lufa rió y tomó el bol, sirviéndole otra ración. Ranma aceptó rapidamente el tazón lleno y volvió al ataque.

"Así que ¿Cómo os conocisteis?" preguntó Akane tratando de sonar casual. Todavía estaba con la primera ración de estofado. Realmente estaba delicioso, y para Ranma debía saber incluso mejor.

"Una noche me encargaron que diera de comer a Ranma" explicó Lufa. "Siempre creí que lo que estaban haciendo era cruel – digamos que nunca fui una entusiasta seguidora de las leyes amazonas. Mi hermana siempre me ha llamado rebelde, y supongo que es cierto. De todas formas, después de aquella noche toda la aldea empezó a prepararse para el torneo; yo no pensaba participar, por lo que era la única con tiempo libre. Así que me asignaron bajar a la bodega a dar de comer a Ranma todas las noches. Sien embargo, yo siempre preparaba más comida en mi casa y la llevaba conmigo. Estaban intentando doblegar a Ranma; apenas le daban nada de comer. Le quitaron el almuerzo a propósito, y el desayuno y la cena, cuando se la daban, eran muy escasos encima le echaban la comida encima, así que imaginó que en realidad nunca comía nada."

"Así que Lufa empezó a darme comida a hurtadillas mientras que todos estaban ocupados preparando el torneo. "Finalizó Ranma. " Los primeros días fueron realmente duros. Como dice, me tiraban la comida encima y al principio estaba demasiado enfadado como para comer nada. Lo que me cayó en toda la cara, supongo. El segundo día, me harté, subí la escalera y rompí la puerta de la bodega. Me cogieron de inmediato, y me dí cuenta de sólo se necesitaban unas pocas horas sin comer para ver las consecuencias. Tenía continuamente en la cabeza la comida de Kasumi, desquiciándome. De todas maneras, antes de que me diera cuenta, más de una docena de amazonas empezaron a darme para el pelo, y me arrojaron de nuevo a la bodega atado de pies y manos para que no volviera a intentarlo."

Ranma se puso de pie y se desembarazó de la túnica de Mousse, gruñendo un poco. Quitándose la camiseta, dejó el pecho a la vista. Akane abrió la boca. No había visto más que los cardenales en los brazos, pero no era lo único. Tenía todo el pecho cubierto de hematomas. Girándose, mostró el estado de la espalda. Después se puso de nuevo la camiseta y la túnica y se sentó.

"No hace falta decir que no volví a intentar escapar después de esto" murmuró Ranma, levantando su tazón vacío y dándoselo a Lufa, que lo rellenó rápidamente y se lo devolvió.

"Sin mencionar que mi sobrina bajaba cada noche a intentar 'convencerle'." Masculló Lufa.

La cuchara de Ranma se quedó en el aire por un momento y luego, lentamente, volvió al tazón.

"¿Tu sobrina?" preguntó Akane.

Lufa asintió. "Si, soy la tía de Shampoo." Dijo.

Akane se la quedó mirando. Eso explicaba por qué Mousse la había llamado tía antes. Él conocía a Shampoo desde que eran niños, y por tanto, conocería a Lufa desde entonces. Parecía lógico que la considerara de la familia.

"Shampoo ¿bajaba a convencerle? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Akane.

Lufa se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura de cómo lo enfocaba" dijo. Miró a Ranma " ¿ Qué intentó?"

Ranma posó su tazón de estofado, todavía completamente lleno. Con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, se puso en pie.

"Gracias por la comida, como siempre," murmuró. "Me voy a dormir"

Akane abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró, observando a Ranma dirigirse a su saco de dormir.

Akane siguió con la vista en él mientras que se metía en el saco, con gesto preocupado. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué había ocurrido con Shampoo que fuera tan terrible como para que él se cerrara así en banda? Akane suspiró. Justo cuando empezaba a ser el de siempre, además. Mousse se sentó en el lugar de Ranma.

"Coge ese tazón." Dijo Lufa, señalando el que Ranma no había tocado. Akane se sorprendió de que pareciera tan controlada, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¿Qué le pasa?" murmuró Mousse mientras agarraba el bol y empezaba a comer.

Akane sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé." Musitó.

"¿Qué, esperabas que se comportara como si tal cosa inmediatamente?" preguntó Lufa, sirviéndose su propio plato. "El chiquillo ha estado metido en un agujero durante más de dos semanas, y obviamente mi sobrina ha estado haciendo algo que empeoraba aún más las cosas. Estoy sorprendida de que no se haya vuelto loco. Es fuerte."

Akane volvió a mirar a ranma, que ya se había quedado dormido. Lufa tenía razón. Había pasado mucho. Ahora se sentía agradecido sólo por un tazón de estofado y un saco de dormir caliente. Probablemente apenas dormía en esa bodega. Tenía que estar exhausto.

"No te sorprendas si actúa con toda normalidad un momento para hacer lo contrario inmediatamente después. Después de una traumática situación como la que él ha vivido, hay montones de cosas que pueden provocar que se comporte así. Puede que nunca vuelva a ser el mismo."

El corazón de Akane se hundió con esas palabras. De nuevo, echó un vistazo al lugar donde Ranma dormía, ajeno.

"Por el bien de Ranma, creo que lo mejor es que ninguno mencionemos a Shampoo" dijo Lufa. "Ahora, a la cama. Iremos al pueblo en cuanto sea de día".

Dormir en el suelo de una cueva no era precisamente cómodo. Akane siempre había sido madrugadora – siempre se levantaba pronto para correr – pero ahora se despertó incluso antes, harta de la dura superficie en la que reposaba su cuerpo. Saliendo del saco estiró los músculos, tensos y rígidos, con entonces cuando percibió una silueta en la boca de la cueva. Curiosa, Akane se acercó a investigar.

Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era la silueta de Ranma, santado en el pequeño acantilado justo en la entrada de la caverna. Todavía llevaba la túnica de Mousse, y por una buena razón. El sol estaba empezando a salir, y el aire aún era frío. Akane se frotó los brazos aunque estuvieran cubiertos por su jersey morado.

"Buenos días." Dijo.

Vió como Ranma daba un considerable salto y miró sobre su hombro con la cara de sorpresa tornándose en reconocimiento. "Oh" dijo. "Buenos días"

"Lo siento, ¿te he sobresaltado?" No era que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella se acercaba. Ranma siempre estaba alerta, incluso a esas horas de la mañana. Por todos los demonios, incluso esquivaba golpes mientras dormía – y aunque resultara extraño no era ninguna exageración.

"Está bien "replicó Ranma, con la mirada perdida de nuevo." Supongo que aún estoy medio dormido"

"¿Puedo unirme a ti?"preguntó Akane, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de cobardía. ¿Por qué continuaba sintiendo eso, y nada menos estando con Ranma? Le conocía mejor que a nadie, Nunca lo había mencionado, ni siquiera a sí misma ya que el título de "prometida" era rechazado más a menudo de lo que le gustaría, pero Ranma era su mejor amigo. Sólo eran torpes entre ellos después de una pelea; cuando se llevaban bien, podían contárselo casi todo. Akane se mordió el labio ante el pensamiento, esperando que Ranma contestara.

"Claro." Murmuró Ranma.

Akane se sentó en el acantilado y observó el amanecer, siempre tan lento, que iba tiñiendo el cielo de un pálido naranja.

"Te has levantado temprano." Comentó Akane intentando comenzar una pequeña charla.

"Llevo despierto un rato."dijo Ranma. "No podía dormir."

"Yo tampoco." dijo Akane. "La cueva no es exactamente un palacio cuando se trata de dormir."

Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante un rato. Akane enredaba con los hilos del jersey, viendo al cielo cambiar a un naranja más intenso.

"¿Akane?" Ranma rompió al fin el silencio.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Akane mirándole. Él aún contemplaba el amanecer; la luz del sol brillaba en su piel, y aunque esto acentuaba la bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y hacía más visible el moratón de la cara, Akane tembló al mirarle.

"¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?" le preguntó.

Akane tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló. Sabía que tarde o temprano le haría esa pregunta.

"Mousse me lo contó" respondió Akane. "Fui un día al Nekohanten, y me dió un mensaje en clave."

Ranma frunció el ceño. "¿Y por qué te dio un mensaje en clave?" preguntó

"No quería arriesgarse a que Cologne descubriera que me había contado que en realidad estabas vivo." Dijo Akane.

Ranma la miró al fin. "¿Vivo?" repitió. "¿Qué te hizo creer que no lo estaba?"

"Cologne...nos contó que te habías ahogado" dijo Akane. "Todos nos preguntábamos por qué no habías vuelto de correr...y Cologne apareció…y nos mintió." La voz de Akane era tenue en este momento, y perdió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de Ranma mientras hablaba. Incluso aunque sólo hubiera sido una mentira, aún dolía recordarlo. " Luego fui al Nekohanten y Mousse me dio el código. Fui a casa, lo descodifiqué...y descubrí que estabas vivo. Mousse quedó en encontrarse conmigo en el canal y me lo contó todo. Lo de la mentira de Cologne y lo que te había pasado en realidad"

"¿Se lo contaste al resto?"preguntó Ranma. "¿Les contaste lo que te dijo Mousse?"

Akane negó tristemente con la cabeza. "Mousse no quería arriesgarse." Murmuró. " Todo el mundo cree que te ahogaste salvando a una niña pequeña".

Ranma permaneció en silencio mientras asimilaba las palabras de Akane. "¿Sabe...mamá lo sabe?" La pregunta fue apenas un susurró.

Akane asintió. "Tu padre fue a su casa a contárselo. Él se ha quedado ahí desde entonces." Dijo Akane, en voz baja teñida de tristeza. La tía Nodoka había recuperado a su hijo apenas unos meses atrás, y por lo que sabía, había vuelto a perderlo, esta vez definitivamente.

"Esa puta de Cologne..." Ranma gruñó. "Ha hecho que toda mi familia crea que estoy muerto...así ella podía arrastrarme a China para...para..." se detuvo incapaz de terminar la frase. " Manteniéndome en una especie de...puto agujero de mierda durante semanas..."

Akane tendió su mano hasta ponerla sobre la de él, crispada en un puño, sabiendo que él continuaría, hablando cada vez más alto. Al sentir su roce, relajó el puño extendiendo la mano.

"Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado..." susurró ella. "Siempre me daré de bofetones por no acudir antes donde Mousse...o si quiera por haber creído a Cologne desde un principio. Quiero decir, después de todas las triquiñuelas que ella y Shampoo han intentado...Debería haberlo visto. Debí salvarte antes."

_Debería haber sido más rápido. ¿Por qué no fui lo bastante rápido cuando realmente importaba?¿Cuando era por ella por lo que debía ser rápido? ¿Cuándo tenía que salvarla a ella? Debería haber sido más rápido. __Debí haberlasalvado antes. Entonces ella aún estaría aquí._

Era increíble ver la similitud entre ambas situaciones. El deja-vu golpeó a Ranma como una ola enorme, y el estómago le dio un vuelco. En ese momento, con Akane entre sus brazos, se odió a sí mismo creyendo que había llegado demasiado tarde, creyendo que la había perdido. Ahora ella podía entenderlo. Ella desearía haberle salvado antes a él; rescatarle del sufrimiento de permanecer en ese agujero durante semanas, sin apenas agua o comida. No eran exactamente el mismo caso, pero las palabras de Akane los convertían en lo mismo.

_Debería haberte salvado antes__. _Era completamente irónico como ambos habían utilizado las mismas palabras para el otro. Ranma miró sus manos entrelazadas; la de ella, suave, cálida y delicada, la suya dura, callosa y recia, Las manos de un luchador. Las manos de un sufridor.

"Akane..." observó como ella levantó la vista hacia él al oírle pronunciar su nombre. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la pena y el arrepentimiento. "Yo…se cómo te siente. Sé cómo es. Pero...no sigas pensando en los "podría haber sido". Lo que importa es… seguir adelante." Él acarició su manos y sujetó la pequeña y suave palma, sorprendido de lo pequeña y frágil que parecía, cuando él sabía mejor que nadie que desataba un infierno con cada puñetazo.

"Ahora estoy aquí." dijo. Sus propias palabras le hicieron estremecer mientras que asimilaba la verdad en ellas. "Por el momento...estamos a salvo. Volveremos a casa, a Japón...y al menos, intentaremos llevar vidas normales...bien..."

"Si es que eso es posible en Nerima." Akane terminó su frase y sonrió.

Ranma se rió un poco y le apretó la mano. "Vale." dijo.

Nota de la traductora: Este capítulo tenía partes verdaderamente difíciles de traducir, y eso me ha retrasado bastante. Entre el trabajo, los estudios, el novio y mi cada vez más menguante vida social no doy abasto T.T

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero prefiero asegurarme y hacer las cosas bien que mandar una traducción de cualquier manera que desmerezca el original. Trataré de sacar tiempo de cualquier parte para agilizar las actualizaciones.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que dejáis review: yo no he escrito esto y todas las flores han de ser para la autora, que realmente las merece, pero traducir requiere tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo y me dais ánimos para continuar. Gracias

Y a los que seguís el fic pero no dejáis comentarios, muchas gracias igualmente por leer

Un saludo a todos


End file.
